


Wilder Mind

by BAnonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAnonymous/pseuds/BAnonymous
Summary: Dorian Pavus had not planned on falling for the Inquisitor. But then again, so little in Dorian’s life ever goes as planned...*Spoilers! Some of the dialogue and situations are right out of the game. This piece centers around the love story between my Inquisitor and Dorian. This title was inspired by the song Wilder Mind by Mumford and Sons.**Bonus Chapter added! 2/27/19The Iron Bull is invited to the Inquisitor’s suite where Dorian and Jasper await him.You’re welcome 😉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy 😊

_But piece by piece, he collected me up_

_Off the ground, where you abandoned things_

_Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me_

_Kelly Clarkson - Piece by Piece_

— — — —

The sign for The Gull and Lantern tavern swung gently in the pleasant breeze of Redcliffe. Dorian stared at it as a dense ball of tension sat in the pit of his stomach; he prided himself on being unafraid of most things, but this whole ‘secret rendezvous’ situation had him on edge. He’d been scouring suspiciously at the landscape the entire journey here, convinced that a Venatori ambush or some other ungodly menace would suddenly jump out of the shrubbery. No such attack had come. Perhaps he was just being paranoid and this whole thing was only nonsense and a complete waste of time. Of course, there could still be a dastardly trap inside the building, in which case he was very happy to have brought backup. Dorian glanced at the serious young man standing next to him: the Inquisitor himself, Jasper Trevelyan. 

When Jasper had told him of Mother Giselle’s message about a meeting in Redcliffe, he had been curious. When he said it had been arranged by his father, curiosity had turned into apprehension. To say that he had not left his family on good terms would have been a laughable understatement, and the only thing that would make him consider coming here to meet this “retainer” was that Jasper volunteered to accompany him in case there was trouble. Although they had only known each other a short time, Dorian had become rather fond of the man; he could be a bit solemn at times, but he was attractive and fun to flirt with. And whom better to get out of a fix with? Not only was he the Inquisitor, rapidly becoming the most powerful man in Thedas, but also a talented mage with a strong sense of justice and an army to back him up.

However, today he’d only brought Cassandra and Sera with them. But the argument was still valid. 

The two women stood sentinel at the steps of the tavern, and Dorian overheard Sera naming colors at Cassandra. He wasn’t certain to what the colors were pertaining to, only that the Seeker did not look amused.

He looked skittishly at the door, as though the thing itself would suddenly produce a maw with teeth and bite him. Jasper slipped into his periphery, and gave him an encouraging nod. Dorian took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.

It was mid-day, by now the place should be swamped with hungry and half-drunk patrons. Instead they were greeted by an empty tavern, chairs sitting vacant in the tiny cracks of sunlight beaming through the closed shutters, no candles lit, and not a soul to be seen.

The tension in Dorian’s belly wound itself tighter. “Uh oh,” he muttered, “nobody’s here. This doesn’t bode well.”

“Dorian.”

The voice hit him like a freezing blade in the kidneys but the shock was quickly thawed by the blazing anger burning bright and comforting inside, giving him the strength to turn and meet the eyes of the last man he ever wanted to see.

“Father.” 

Halward Pavus stood still as stone at the foot of the landing, just as majestic as Dorian remembered him to be. Besides the added silver in his hair, he had changed very little over the years; he still had perfect posture, dressed in perfect clothes, and was still looking down at him with the perfect blend of disappointment and regret. A look he had come to know well. “So the whole story about the ‘family retainer’ was just… what? A smokescreen?”

“Then you were told,” his father shook his head. “I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved.”

“Of course not,” interrupted Dorian sarcastically. “Magister Pavus couldn’t come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think? What is ‘this’ exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? _Warm family reunion?_ ”

Magister Pavus’s shoulders heaved with a heavy sigh. “This is how it has always been.”

“You went through all this to get Dorian here,” Jasper interjected. “Talk to him.”

Dorian turned back to his father, his voice dripping with disdain. “Yes, Father. Talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger.”

“Dorian,” Halward started diplomatically, “there’s no need to – “

“I prefer the company of men,” Dorian threw to Jasper bluntly. “My father disapproves.” A dark flush of embarrassment tinted his father’s cheeks. _Good._

Jasper balked at him, confused. “That’s what this is all about? Who you sleep with?”

He answered him with a bitter laugh. “That’s not all its about.” _If only that was the worst of it..._

“Dorian, this display is uncalled for,” Halward insisted, desperately trying to retain his composure.

Well, fuck his composure.

“No, it _is_ called for. You called for it by luring me here.”

“This is not what I wanted.”

“I’m never what you wanted, Father, or had you forgotten?” That shut him up, but Dorian derived no pleasure from it. Because, tragically, it was true…

“That’s a big concern in Tevinter, then?” The Inquisitor carefully asked.

Dorian was more than happy to reply. “Only if you’re trying to live up to an impossible standard. Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to instill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw – every aberration – is deviant and shameful.” He stared daggers at his father. “It must be hidden.”

The proud and mighty Magister Halward Pavus downcast his sorrowful eyes in shame.

Jasper stepped closer. “Your father might be here to reach out. You might give him a chance.”

 _You have no idea how wrong you are..._ “Let’s just go.” Dorian turned heel towards the door.

“Dorian, please, if you’ll only listen to me,” Halward pleaded.

Dorian whirled around. “Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?” He pointed an accusing finger at the Magister. “He taught me to hate blood magic. ‘The resort of a weak mind.’ Those were _his_ words!” Dorian met his father’s eyes, closing in, his hostility rising with every step… “But what was the first thing you did when your previous heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to _change_ me!” He couldn’t stop the anguish at that word, that horrific, devastating word.

Father’s hands started to shake. “I only wanted what was best for you!”

“You wanted the best for you! For your fucking legacy! Anything for that!” It was bleeding again. That same wound in his heart that his father had left years ago; the one he’d thought he’d cauterized with rage, sex, scholarly pursuits and drinking, had reopened once more. 

Dorian spun away and braced himself on a rough wooden table, willing himself to breath. _I will not breakdown, not here. I’ll not give him the satisfaction; I’ll_ die _first!_

He felt Jasper approach, his calm presence soothing as mountain water upon a burn. “Don’t leave it like this, Dorian,” he whispered gently. “You’ll never forgive yourself.”

Dorian scowled at him, ready to unleash some snappy retort or another, but something in Jasper’s demeanor gave him pause. Dorian took another breath, straightened up, and turned back to his father. “Tell me why you came.”

Halward shook his head. “If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition…”

“You didn’t,” he corrected. “I joined the Inquisition because it’s the right thing to do. Once I had a father who would have known that.” He waited for Father’s comeback, but there was none. Instead he pitifully looked down at his own perfectly manicured hands, his face etched with misery.

 _This is getting us no where…_ Dorian turned, determined to walk out this time.

He almost made it to the door when he heard his father’s words.

“Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him to forgive me.”

Dorian stalled, unable to believe what he just heard. He glanced over his shoulder to find his father’s eyes pleading with him. _There are more lines on his face…_ he suddenly realized, as if truly seeing him for the first time. A weariness surrounded him like a masterpiece kept in a worn frame. _How did I not see it before?_ Slowly, as if afraid to break the spell of the waking-dream he was currently having, Dorian walked back inside. He didn’t hear the Inquisitor take his leave, but he knew they were alone. Then he did what he had at once dreamed and dreaded since the day he left home:

He talked with his father.

— — — —

Dorian gazed out the beveled window overlooking the rugged mountains surrounding Skyhold. The sun was out, shining off the fresh snow upon the peaks as the Inquisition banners flapped wildly in the northwind. Although he looked, he did not see them. His mind was somewhere else entirely; in the little sanctuary of the fortress’s library he stood in quiet contemplation, his mind too unsettled to even read. 

Soft footsteps approached, pausing at a respectful distance. Dorian didn’t have to look to know it was Jasper, his very aura rippled with concern.

“He says we’re alike,” said Dorian numbly, his voice sounding strangely serene in his own ears. “Too much pride. Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I’m not certain. I don’t know if I can forgive him.”

“He tried to change you?” recalled Jasper.

“Out of desperation,” he conjectured sadly. “I wouldn’t put on a show, marry the girl, keep everything unsavory private and locked away.” He scoffed mirthlessly. “Selfish, I suppose, not to want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside.” Just the thought of it reminded him of a tiger he once saw at an Orlesian festival. He had never seen one in person before – It’s fur was immaculately groomed, every hair and whisker ideal in its flow of orange, black and white. They had put a collar on its neck, glittering with diamonds and topaz that made its amber eyes shine all the brighter, with bracelets on each enormous paw to match. It lay there in its golden cage, wrought with rubies and emeralds, watching the noble men and women ooh and aww at it. It had truly been a magnificent beast… once. But he was only a pet now. Covered in gold and jewels and beautiful to look upon, but Dorian could see as it flexed its paws, that the deadly claws that should have been there had been removed. If it hissed, would the teeth be gone as well? As the onlookers had been delighted to see the creature, Dorian only felt heartbreak and dread, for that poor beast and he had a common future. _His_ gilded cage had been just as real. “He was going to do a blood ritual. Alter my mind. Make me… acceptable. I found out. I left.”

“Can blood magic actually do that?” he asked incredulously. Always the inquisitive one, his Inquisitor.

“Maybe. It could also have made me a drooling vegetable. It crushed me to think he found that absurd risk preferable to scandal. Part of me has always hoped he didn’t really want to go through with it. If he had... I can’t even imagine the person I would be now.” _Standing in a cage adorned with a collar of diamonds and topaz with bracelets to match..._ “I wouldn’t like that Dorian.”

Jasper took another step within the alcove. “Are you alright?”

“No. Not really.” Dorian moved away from the window and up to a man he was proud to call friend. “Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn’t what I expected, but… it’s something.” He looked away for a moment, in hopes of deflecting his self consciousness. “Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display,” he concluded lightly.

“I think you’re very brave.”

Dorian’s eyes widened in surprise. “Brave?”

“It’s not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path.” 

It was unnerving what a relief it was to hear him say that; for him to understand. Despite his melancholy, a grateful smile spread across his lips, for his burden suddenly felt a little more manageable. When Jasper returned his smile, a slight quiver ran through Dorian’s knees…

Dorian locked his telltale knees and straightened up. “At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It’s been that sort of day.” He made a move to leave, but paused beside Jasper. “Join me some time, if you’ve a mind.” Dorian allowed a flirtatious lilt at his offer, then made his way to the pub for some much needed wine. 

— — — —

Reverend Mother Giselle was by no means an unpleasant woman. Dorian harbored no ill will towards her or the Chantry she hailed from. In fact, Dorian appreciated a good debate from time to time, but when the woman accuses you of using the people you have sworn your allegiance to, by which he’d had to virtually sever ties with his family (such as they were), it becomes difficult to find a respectful way to tell them to kindly remove the Opinions of the Masses scepter from their sphincter and go away.

Thankfully, that’s when the cavalry arrived.

Dorian and Giselle were waging their _civil_ war in the confines of the library, much to the other patron’s discomfort. Perhaps one of them had sent word, or mayhap he had been on his way to see Leliana, but either way, the Inquisitor strolled up to them, and Mother Giselle’s fire suddenly ran out of timber.

“Oh, I…” she stalled, looking exceedingly uncomfortable.

“What’s going on here?” Jasper’s voice was tinted with dashing Inquisitor authority.

“It seems the reverend mother is concerned about my ‘undue influence’ over you,” reported Dorian.

Giselle bristled. “It is just concern. Your Worship, you must know how this looks.”

Jasper looked adorably vague. “You might need to spell it out, my dear,” the Tevinter helpfully supplied.

Mother Giselle gave an aggravated sigh. “This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the humors alone…”

“There’s no cause for concern, Your Reverence,” Jasper assured her.

“With all do respect, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people’s good opinion.”

“Do the people know how he’s helped the Inquisition?” The words were diplomatic, but there was a definitive edge to them that suggested that the conversation was over. A slight tingle ran down Dorian’s spine.

“I… see,” she stammered. Dorian did his best not to grin as she cowed. “I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man’s intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.” Giselle gave a low bow to the Inquisitor, and an equally low one to Dorian, before leaving in a dignified posture that would have made the Chantry proud.

“Well that’s something,” Dorian observed, allowing himself a wry smile now that she wasn’t there to see it.

The Inquisitor sighed and just like that was Jasper the Trevelyan mage once again. “This sort of thing happens often, does it?”

Dorian smirked. “More than anyone tells you. No one knows their own reputation.”

“Until someone helpfully informs them,” he replied, giving a small gesture towards where Mother Giselle had walked off.

“There is that. She meant well, if that’s of any concern.”

Still, her confrontation into his intentions _did_ give Dorian an opportunity to bring up an important issue that had been weighing on him. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but the assumptions in some corners are that you and I are… intimate.”

He let the last word hang in the air, waiting to see what the man before him did with it. 

“That’s not the worst assumption they could have, is it?” Jasper deflected. 

“I don’t know. Is it?” Dorian countered, cutely.

An amused frown appeared on Jasper’s handsome countenance. “Do you always answer a question with a question?”

“Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?”

“Heh, if you’re capable,” Jasper snarked back. That smart remark evaporated when Dorian suddenly had him by the hip and did what he’d wanted to do since that day he had called him “brave.” He kissed him, sipping his lips slowly, sweetly, keeping the hand on Jasper solid but relaxed, allowing the Inquisitor every freedom to escape. But he did not. Instead, his head tilted to the right as he lips softened readily under his. When the kiss ended, Dorian was pleased to see Jasper’s lids had fallen shut and that he was just a little bit breathless. 

“ ‘If you’re capable.’ The nonsense you speak,” said Dorian, his voice warm as caramel. 

Jasper’s lids slowly opened to reveal bright, sparkling eyes that were complimented by a hint of hue in those magnificent cheekbones of his. Jasper cleared his throat. “You realize this makes the rumors somewhat true?”

Dorian grinned. “Evidently. We might have to explore the full truth of them later. In private.” It would be a shame to ruin such a good exit line, so with a final smoldering look that he hoped would haunt the lovely Inquisitor’s dreams, Dorian took his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

“I need to talk to you” was how it started. 

Every time Jasper returned home from Inquisition business, sometimes days to weeks at a time, he would stop by the library to visit Dorian. They would chat, or Jasper would suggest a turn around the garden or perhaps they would share in a game of chess or Wicked Grace. But sometimes… well, actually, quite a bit of the time, “I need to talk to you” meant “I was hoping for a kiss.” Dorian found it delightfully amusing how his Inquisitor could be so confident, charismatic and dutiful in his role as their leader one moment, and yet so earnest and ardently sweet when it was just the two of them. It surprised him, and Dorian adored surprises. 

So they would sneak off to Jasper’s room away from prying eyes and “talk.” The kisses started out like the first days of spring: warm and temperate, welcome and inviting after a long and arduous winter, promising better things to come but always over far too quickly. Most days they only had a few minutes alone before he would be called away to discuss some crisis or other. Even when they traveled together, which had been happening more frequently of late, there was a distinct lack of physical displays of affection. But what they lacked in touch, they made up for with playful banter and killing things. So there was that.

One day, however, their little “talk” became a little more… heated.

Jasper had been especially busy of late. He’d taken on a tutor to instruct him in the arts of Knight-Enchantment; he and Dorian would share meals together and quietly bask in each other’s company whilst they read and he studied. Then Jasper had dashed off to the Hinterlands with Cassandra, Blackwall and Vivienne to find what happened to the Seekers, news of the Grey Wardens, and memorabilia of the Circle. Every day, Dorian would read in his chair by the window and half listen for the telltale commotion of the Inquisitor’s return. Then the day would boringly pass into the next one. Two weeks and three days – soon to become two weeks and _four_ days. 

Finally, the calamity of the guards gave their formal greeting as the Inquisitor and his companions returned, followed closely by the chirping of the people as fresh gossip flooded the Keep. Dorian felt a tiny flutter in his belly, but stayed where he was. If Jasper wanted to see him, he knew where to find him. He continued about his day doing his best to ignore his impatience. He needn’t have worried, for that very afternoon he heard the familiar gate of someone running up the stairs two at a time. _Jasper…_ he smiled. Sure enough, their fearless leader jogged around the bend and came to a halt. 

“Hello, Dorian,” he greeted, not even out of breath.

“Inquisitor, always a sight for sore eyes,” he replied. Indeed, he was looking especially strapping: freshly bathed with that permanent little stubble along his jaw, his face and hands a little darker from being outdoors, and dressed in his stylishly casual clothes that clung beautifully to his lean figure. There was a giddy air about him as well, like a colt ready to bound but still fighting to remain steady. 

“I need to talk to you...” Even as his words trailed off, the way he was looking at him said it all.

Dorian smugly grinned as his blood hummed at those those magical words. He subtly set his current book down before standing. “Lead the way,” he said. Jasper eagerly walked down to his quarters with Dorian close behind.

They barely made it into his appointments when Jasper was on him, his hands firmly cradling Dorian’s head as he slanted his mouth over his. Dorian slightly gasped at the unexpected force of Jasper’s passionate kiss, and before he could return the favor, the Inquisitor drew back. “I missed you,” whispered Jasper hotly into his mouth, before delving in again. Ready for him this time, Dorian opened his lips and whimpered as Jasper’s delicious tongue slipped in. _Maker, he tastes good…_ he thought hazily, as he wrapped his arms around Jasper’s lean waist to taste him further.

As their tongues sparred, one of Jasper’s hands trailed down Dorian’s neck to his naked shoulder. His fingers left tingles along Dorian’s vulnerable skin as they traced along the bare segment of his chest; Jasper’s thumb slipped under his robe and ran over the nipple underneath. Dorian gasped as he felt it tighten. His groin suddenly awakening as fire ran from that tiny spot all the way down between his thighs. His face grew hot as Jasper fondled his sensitive nub over and over again whilst his mouth proceeded to move its sweet assault to Dorian’s neck, lips and teeth carefully teasing his flesh.

Shivers ran up and down Dorian’s spine, his fingers tightening around Jasper as he felt the swelling ache between his thighs. _More…_ his body chanted. _More… more…_

Dorian lifted Jasper’s face up to his and captured his lips once again, nipping at Jasper’s lower lip like a feral cub. He then found the buttons on Jasper’s tunic and roughly began to release them; once the skin of Jasper’s collarbone was revealed, Dorian swooped in and suckled along the bone, lapping at the salty skin and dipping his tongue carefully at the hollow of Jasper’s throat, loving how it vibrated with his sweet sounds of pleasure. 

“Dorian…” he heard him sigh above him. _You make my name sound so lovely, like a prayer…_ he thought. _It will sound even lovelier when I have you screaming it in ecstasy…_

A loud knock on the door broke through, and in an instant Jasper was holding Dorian away at arm’s length.

“Who is it?” Jasper’s voice was surprisingly even, given how wrecked he looked, his hands steady on Dorian’s shoulders.

“It’s Myers, your Worship,” came the voice through the door. “I come with a message from Leliana.”

“What’s the message?”

“She says she’s received a crow with information pertaining to one of your companions, sir. She believes it will be of great interest to you.”

Dorian watched Jasper roll his eyes to the sky and wondered if Andraste heard whatever swear words he most assuredly just silently uttered. 

“Thank you, Myers. I’ll be there in a moment,” he finally replied. He rested his forehead against Dorian’s and groaned. “I’m so sorry. I have to go.”

Dorian swallowed down the disappointment from his aching body, and found his voice again. “I _do_ rather enjoy watching you leave,” he managed to drawl.

Jasper chuckled, and gave Dorian a playful kiss. Dorian smiled into his lips, and laughed a little when he saw how disheveled his ardent Inquisitor looked, with his cheeks tinted pink, his mouth flushed, and his wrinkled tunic halfway unbuttoned. “You are looking positively debauched, my lord Inquisitor.” Thankfully, the tunic was long enough to hide any obvious arousal.

“Heh, not for lack of trying.”

They both laughed at that. “Here, let me,” Dorian redid the buttons up to Jasper’s neck as the taller man stood patiently with his hands resting comfortably on Dorian’s waist, his thumbs absently running back and forth.

“Better?” he asked, once Dorian finished securing the last fastening in place.

Dorian looked him up and down, tapping the patch of hair on his chin in scrutiny. “Well, I’d have preferred to see it on the floor, but yes, very comely.”

“I have to get going. You might want to wait a few minutes before following me out.”

“Afraid to elicit a scandal?” Dorian teased.

He shook his head. “Not at all. However, you are… well…” Jasper’s eyes lowered, and Dorian followed his gaze to see a hearty erection currently tenting his britches. 

“Ah, yes, I see what you mean,” he said, appraising himself. “A bit conspicuous, is it?”

Jasper winked. “Just a bit.”

Dorian lightly chuckled. “Perhaps I’ll take your advice and linger a while.”

“Take all the time you need.” Jasper leaned in for a swift kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

“Try not to kill anyone without me,” called Dorian after him. Jasper flashed a quick grin before shutting the door behind him.

Dorian shook his head in amusement, and sighed. He went up the landing and took a stroll over to the desk. It had its usual piles of papers, reports, inventory lists and dispatches. Nothing very interesting. He wandered to the sofa and saw a stack of books on the small table before it. On top was a book about Knight-Enchantment, no surprise there. Then a tome about the Grey Wardens, no doubt trying to learn something about the Archdemons, or perhaps to get an idea where the Wardens were now. And then there was… Dorian picked it up, unable to believe his eyes. _Hard in Hightown… of course it is._ But that wasn’t all. Under that was the second volume of, Dorian groaned… Swords and Shields. Both by Varric.

 _Sweet Maker, really Jasper? Well I suppose after all the drama of real life, I’d want some mindless drivel to get lost in too._ Dorian smirked as he returned to books to their place, suddenly feeling the urge to go wash his hands from holding that syrupy love serial. As soon as he could be seen in public again, Dorian smoothed out his mustache and headed back to the library, determined to find Jasper some proper reading material for his Inquisitor’s downtime.

— — — —

Dorian was just looking through the shelves for another title he thought Jasper would enjoy, when the man himself came jogtrotting up to him. _Apparently the meeting didn’t last as long as he’d thought. Perhaps they could have a little more time after all._ He acknowledged the fuzzy feeling that blossomed inside just thinking about it, and then did his best to ignore it.

Dorian continued scanning books and greeted him with a grin. “Twice in one day, Inquisitor? What will people say?” He coyly bent down, pretending to investigate the lower shelf so not to seem _too_ eager. He also wanted to give Jasper an eye full of what Dorian knew to be one of his best _ass_ ets.

“I’ve been told something about an amulet.”

Dorian’s fingers froze and fell away from the leather bound books as a his heart made a sickening thud in his chest. He straightened, put on his best casual face, and turned to the Inquisitor.

“How did you hear that? Oh… Leliana. Of course she would find out. Don’t make an issue of it. I don’t want someone solving my personal problems for me. I’ll get the amulet back… somehow. On my own.” Dorian realized his arms were crossed over his chest – a sign of defensiveness. But if he put them down again, it could be interpreted as a sign of anxiety. _Best to leave them be,_ said his father’s voice: _It is better to appear stoic as a statue, than skittish as a shrew._

“I’m not entirely certain what it is.”

“The Pavus Birthright,” Dorian clarified. “The flashy thing you show peons when you want them to tremble at your impressive lineage. I didn’t leave Tevinter with much of the way of coin, so I sold it.” Dorian swallowed around the pit of pride in his throat and hoped Jasper didn’t notice. “Entirely forbidden, of course, and foolish, but I was desperate. I’ll figure something out.” 

Jasper’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You don’t even like your family. Why would you want it back?”

Dorian’s feet gave an involuntarily awkward shuffle. He usually adored Jasper’s curiosity, but sometimes… “Because it’s mine, and it shouldn’t be… passed around like candy.”

The young Inquisitor’s eyebrow raised. “That’s the only reason?”

“It’s reason enough. Leave it be,” he replied curtly.

“There’s plenty of ways to skin a nug, Dorian. We’ll find a way.” 

_We…_ Dorian took a breath to attempt to sooth his bristled haunches. “And I will. I’ll get it back. I lost the amulet. I may not have your resources, but I can’t ask you to… You have too many people asking you for everything under the sun. I won’t be one of them.” Beyond done talking about this, Dorian sat himself in his self appointed chair, picked up the first book he found, and pretended to read. Tension stretched on for a millennia in those mere moments, until Jasper silently left; Dorian then placed the book down again and sighed heavily into his hands as a headache began to set in. 

He had hoped to have a plan of action in regards to his amulet by now before anyone found out, especially Jasper. Unfortunately the little shit he sold it to refused to sell it back to him. His influence had become meager since he ran into the arms of the Inquisition, and he would not play the thief in the night. So he was stuck, and that was not a position Dorian liked being in at all. 

But by the Maker, he would sooner eat his own boots than go crawling to the Inquisitor for help.

— — — —

It was a pleasant day at Val Royeaux, with the markets all abustle and the noblefolk twittering about Empress Celene’s ball that was coming up next season. No doubt it would be the grandest event of the year, so no one was sparing any expense. 

However, Dorian was not entirely sure what they were doing there. Jasper had been unusually vague about their reasons for making the journey, with some mention or other of looking for something “on the market.” Jasper was a practical shopper, only purchasing things of use for himself or their companions, so he thought it unlikely that it was a pleasure detour. Which made Dorian all the more curious when Jasper led them past the shops and into a quiet corner. In the shade stood a willowy man with hair cut close to his head, a worn out bronze mask and a bit of scruff on his jaw. A memory stirred… and then came rushing back to him as he recognized the very gremlin whom was currently holding his amulet hostage.

“Inquisitor!” Ponchard de Lieux’s oily voice rang. “Good, good. This was exactly what I was hoping for!”

“What?” barked Dorian in disbelief. He spun angrily to Jasper. “Is _that_ why we’re here? I said I wanted to do this myself. I don’t want to be indebted to anyone, least of all you.” Jasper greeted his glare with calm, which only infuriated Dorian even more.

“I apologize, but that won’t be possible,” the snake hissed soothingly. “Do forgive me, Inquisitor, but when I heard of your… association with Monsieur Pavus, I could not resist. It’s not coin I seek for the amulet, but influence. Influence you possess but which the young man does not. Provided, of course, you… desire the amulet? For your friend?”

The Inquisitor stepped into the shade and seemed to expand beyond the confines of a mortal man, the shadow of the entire Inquisition behind him. “You refused to sell Dorian his amulet… just to get me here? Mission accomplished.”

Ponchard’s voice remained even, but Dorian would swear he saw a small twitch around the edge of the mask he donned. “I am not attempting to manipulate you, my lord. I only wish equitable recompense. The League de Celestine is an organization of wealthy noblemen of Orlais. I would join, but I lack the lineage. If someone like you applied pressure, they would admit me. _That_ would be worth the return of the amulet.”

Jasper glanced over. “What do you think, Dorian?”

Dorian glared at the little four-outed gentleman before replying. “Leave the man be. I got myself into this, I should get myself out of it.”

“Perhaps you should accept your friend’s help, monsieur.” The words oozed from Ponchard’s maw, and there was nothing Dorian would have liked more than to pull that filthy serpent’s tongue right out of his insinuating mouth.

“ _Kaffas_!” Dorian spat. “I know what _you_ think, and he’s not my friend. He’s…” he stopped, realizing what he’d said. Panicked, he looked at Jasper in time to see his face furrow in a distinctly offended manner. _Shit shit shit shit…_ “Never mind what he is,” he sputtered, his usual silver tongue suddenly turned to lead.

“As you desire,” Ponchard courteously responded. _Hateful man._ “Even so, that is the price. I shall accept no other.”

Jasper solemnly nodded. “Very well, I’ll do as you ask.”

Dorian reared up, flabbergasted. “What? You’re going to give in to this cretin?”

“Do you want your amulet back?” asked Jasper in that irritatingly rational tone of his.

 _No no no. Words, I need words – where have the words gone??_ “I… yes, I do. I simply – “

“Much obliged, Your Worship,” the cretin in question delightedly interrupted. “The moment I received an invitation from the League, I’ll have the amulet delivered. It’s been an honor doing business with you.” Ponchard de Lieux gave an exaggerated bow before skulking back to the bridge he no doubt dwelled under.

“Influence mongering,” Dorian muttered under his breath. With no destination in mind he started to walk, and he felt the Inquisitor begin to follow. “I don’t want to be in your debt,” he threw over his shoulder. “I don’t want to be in anyone’s debt.”

“You don’t think…” started Jasper.

The Tevinter sharply turned, stopping Jasper mid sentence. “I don’t want to discuss it,” he snapped. Discussion over, Dorian picked up what was left of his pride and stormed off, in serious need of a drink.

— — — —

It had been two days since the sorted business with Ponchard. Two days with a migraine that no amount of wine or hot baths had yet to remedy. Sleep had been fitful at best, and whenever he would try to read, he’d make it halfway through a page only to find he couldn’t recall a single word.

Vexed, Dorian soundly shut his current book and set it beside him. He rubbed his temples and sighed. He’d been doing a lot of that lately. Jasper’s presence had been scarce in the library since Val Royeaux, and he was glad for it. That interfering fool had completely ignored his wishes and gone behind his back. How dare he soil himself with that bottom-dweller? Dorian was not an infant, he could take care of himself. He didn’t need him to fix everything, no matter how good at it he might be. Now everyone will think he put him up to it. The Tevinter Magister ruling behind his puppet Inquisitor…

_Why couldn’t he have just left it alone?_

Dorian’s temple throbbed, and he rubbed it again. Maker, this is not how he thought this whole endeavor was going to go. Join the Inquisition, help fight evil, fix the hole in the sky, restore order. That was the plan, and then he’d met the man behind the rumor mill and not only found a calling, but a… _Maker’s breath, what do I even call him? Friend? Lover? A colleague with prospective benefits?_ Dorian had experienced all of those types of relationships before, yet they all sounded trite when he thought to apply them to Jasper. _Affair… dalliance… fling… tryst… courtship… liaison… an affair de coeur… Lover Boy?_ Dorian cursed his dullard of a brain. He’s read a thousand books and read a million words, but he couldn’t find one for… for… whatever this was.

He rubbed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose to relieve the tension. _Herald’s balls, when had it all become so complicated?_

Telltale footsteps came bounding up the stairs near his little corner. Dorian quickly plucked the book he’d had a moment ago and opened it, attempting to look as nonchalant as possible. The footfalls slowed and Jasper entered the alcove to approach his chair. 

“Here it is,” Jasper held out his opened hand and there it was: the Pavus Birthright mocking him with its golden glint. Dorian paused before putting the book down and slowly standing. Careful not to touch Jasper, he gingerly took it; the shape and weight of it familiar in his palm. It was still warm from the Inquisitor’s hold, and yet the relief to have it returned was spoiled by the cold soaked cloak of misery.

He finally met Jasper’s ever hopeful eyes. Maker’s breath, why did it have to be this way? “Now I’m indebted to you. I never wanted this, I told you.”

Jasper frowned. “I didn’t do this so you’d be indebted to me, Dorian. I did it for _you_.”

Dorian let out a frustrated sigh. “That’s the problem.”

“How is that a problem?” 

Of course, his do-gooder Inquisitor wouldn’t understand. “Someone intelligent would cozy up to the Inquisitor if they could. It’d be foolish not to. He can open doors, get you whatever you want, shower you with gifts and power. That’s what they’ll say. I’m the magister who’s using you.”

Jasper’s confusion turned to bewilderment. “I… had no idea you were concerned about that.”

Dorian shook his head to clarify. “I don’t care what they think about me. I care what they think about _us._ ” Jasper’s lips slightly parted at the word ‘us.’ He looked around, as though searching for answers in the shelves surrounding them but finding none.

Dorian sighed in sympathy. The real dilemma was that Jasper was not a politician. Well educated and noble by birth, yes, but possessing very little knowledge of the Game, and it must all seem very… complicated. For someone like Jasper Trevelyan, the same man who fought through the wilds of the Hinterlands to bring flower’s to a widower’s wife’s grave, or returned to a grieving woman her murdered husband’s wedding band, would see no reason not to peddle a little pond scum to get something he knew was important to one of his friends. If there was so much as a cat stuck in a tree or a puppy with a thorn in its paw, Jasper, the Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition would be there. It was Dorian’s favorite thing about him, but also what would inevitably get that generous man into trouble, for the thought would never occur to him that giving someone a gift would be interpreted as anything other than simply that. A gift.

He’d been trying to do something nice for him, and Dorian had thrown it back in his face. 

Dorian shoved his wounded ego to the side. “I… was an ass earlier at the merchant’s. It’s my specialty.” He gave Jasper a grateful bow. “I apologize. And thank you.” Suddenly needing to put a smile back on his face, Dorian gently reached up and drew him down for a long, grateful kiss. Jasper’s sweet lips soon became pliant, and in a moment began to return the kiss in kind. Hands slid along Dorian’s waist to lightly rest upon his lower back, and he could feel the comforting heat seep through his robes. The pounding in his head subsided to a dull roar, and the throb in his heart sweetened. _How unexpected…_ he thought as the warmth of Jasper’s lips and palms spread through him. _I had been so livid the last couple days, I had not realized until now how much I missed him. My… Inquisitor._

With a parting brush of lips, Dorian pulled back, pleased to see a small smile back where it belonged on his handsome Jasper’s countenance. Dorian tenderly cradled the man’s face, his thumbs running affectionately over the slight stubble along Jasper’s jaw. “I’m going to stop before I say something syrupy, but I won’t forget this… and I will repay you. Count on it.”

And he would. Somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian slipped through the door of the Inquisitor’s private chambers without knocking and walked silently up the landing to peer over the edge. Jasper was there, leaning over his desk and studying the open letters before him, unaware that he was not alone. Dorian took a moment to admire the lean line of his body; how nicely his shoulders, thighs and backside filled out his functional Skyhold attire. _Nothing like running about all over the countryside and constant battles to keep one in shape,_ he mused. Jasper’s face was no less enticing – although he judged him to be around Dorian’s age, his expressive features made it difficult to narrow it down; one moment he’d be the confident Inquisitor, authoritative yet surprisingly insightful giving him an old soul quality. The next moment he would be a young man again, full of principles and ideals that did not always coincide with the misery of real life, and yet still looked upon the world with curiosity and wonder. At the moment, he was wearing his stern expression, as though trying to figure something out but getting no where. He was a hard worker, his Inquisitor, and Dorian was dying to find out if he could play just as hard. Dorian smoothed out his immaculately groomed mustache one last time, and stepped inside.

“So!” he announced, his sudden appearance immediately getting Jasper’s full attention. “It’s all very nice, this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man.” He stalked closer; the Inquisitor stood his ground with his hands on his hips, the papers on the desk completely forgotten while he watched Dorian with interest. “So here is my proposal: we dispense with the chitchat and move on to something more… primal.” A flash sparked in Jasper’s eyes, and it set a small ember ablaze inside of Dorian as he circled his prey, teasing him with proximity alone. “It’ll set tongues wagging, of course. Not that they aren’t already wagging. I suppose it really depends…” He leaned in, his next sentence a warm breath in the Inquisitor’s ear. “How _bad_ does the Inquisitor want to be?”

A sexy grin broke out across Jasper’s face. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Dorian’s eyes fell to Jasper’s smiling mouth, his own lips tingling in anticipation. “I like playing hard to get.”

Warm, firm hands slipped onto Dorian’s hips and brought him close enough to taste Jasper’s breath. “And now?”

“I’m gotten.” What little distance that was left between them disappeared as their lips melted into each other, savoring the heat seeping to their mouths as they lingered. Dorian only pulled away when air became necessary, but dove in with more vigor the second time. His blood heated as Jasper’s tongue delved deeper and his hand reached up to lightly grasp Dorian’s hair. He wrapped an arm around the Inquisitor’s waist and drew him closer, enough so he could feel the beginnings of Jasper’s arousal. Dorian gave a naughty tilt to his hips that had Jasper moaning into his mouth as he felt the bulge grow. Jasper’s kiss became wilder; Dorian felt the tightening grip in his hair and on his hip, and knew that it was time to go further.

With a gentle push, Dorian walked the Inquisitor slowly backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down upon it. Dorian removed his own boots before coming to stand between Jasper’s opened thighs; his heated gaze met Jasper’s sparkling eyes as he began to strip. First the light armor plating, and then on to the fabric of his robe. As he unwound the lustrous cotton from around his torso, he watched as Jasper’s eyes followed every movement, as though hypnotized by the warm sierra flesh that was gradually being revealed. When his hairless torso was all that remained, Jasper eagerly grasped him by the hips and brought him closer, his hot mouth fell upon Dorian’s firm belly and explored him with a languid tongue. Pleasure shivered through Dorian and he rested his hand on Jasper’s head, sighing at the lovely shudders as he felt him kiss and nip at the sensitive flesh. His heart leaped as Jasper gently probed his bellybutton with the tip of his tongue, and he gave a low groan when his mouth went further down and strongly licked his lower belly, sending a flood of fire to his nether region.

Dorian lightly gasped as fingers brushed across his swelling groin. He looked down to see Jasper starting in on the laces of his britches, his hands slightly shaking, and his moist breath against him while he sought to free Dorian’s rapidly tumescent member. Dorian bit his lip as the excited shudder coursed through before gently moving Jasper’s face away. He leaned down to tenderly kiss Jasper’s soft and breathy lips. “Patience,” he whispered. Dorian finished undoing the laces himself before slipping out of the trousers. The thin dark cotton of his underwear soon followed, and he stood nude before Jasper. 

Jasper stared at him; eyes grew dark with desire as he drank in every inch of Dorian’s body, forged to perfection through careful breeding and extensive training. Jasper’s hands skimmed over Dorian’s smooth thighs and hips as he leaned in to sweetly kiss the length of Dorian’s erect member. Dorian sighed as his soft lips lingered lovingly upon his heated flesh, not so much out of lust, but as though he was something... precious. He felt himself blush like a maid as his heart gave a cliched _pitter-patter_ within his breast, and was thankful Jasper was not able to see it.

Dorian pushed at Jasper’s shoulder as he moved in to straddle him, his legs gracefully wrapped themselves around his Inquisitor’s clothed middle as his hips forced Jasper’s thighs open to make room for him. Dorian positioned his groin directly over Jasper’s and began to grind. Both men groaned and Jasper’s hands immediately took hold of his flexing hips. Dorian lapped hungrily at Jasper’s panting mouth as he continued to roll his hips in delicious torment; the friction of the Inquisitor’s britches against his naked cock made Dorian moan around Jasper’s tongue. He loved how Jasper clung to him, his feverish hands running over Dorian’s skin, his muscular arms holding him as he kissed Dorian senselessly. The buttons of his tunic brushed against Dorian’s chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jasper’s shoulders; through the haze of his arousal, he could feel the clothe trapping Jasper’s throbbing bulge becoming damp and he wasn’t sure which one of them was already leaking…

Dorian forced his shivering legs to release and he slid down the side of the bed to the Inquisitor’s feet to slip off his boots and socks. With haste, Jasper helpfully undid the fastenings of his trousers, and with a tilt of his hips, Dorian pulled them off and tossed them to the side. He removed Jasper’s moist undergarment, careful of his exceedingly roused manhood, as Jasper made quick work of the buttons on his tunic. Dorian fetched his container of oil from his belt on the floor; as he returned, Jasper’s shirt was gone. He barely had a moment to register the Inquisitor’s smooth chest and beautifully sculpted torso before he was in his arms, rolling on the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips. 

The feel of Jasper’s skin was electric; Dorian moaned as Jasper rolled on top of him and tantalizingly rubbed his long form along his own: from thighs, to groin, to belly, to chest, all the while nibbling Dorian’s ear. Dorian gave a low grunt as Jasper’s teeth on his earlobe made his cock throb with want; he wrapped his arms around the Inquisitor and gave a forceful buck of his hips, rolling Jasper onto his back so Dorian could straddle him. Dorian sat up and pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth before pouring a generous amount in his hands. Cork back in place, he tossed the bottle aside to warm the oil between his palms, it’s sweetly heady fragrance teasing his nostrils and bringing forth memories of heated coital breathes in the dark. Dorian’s arousal heightened as he met Jasper’s passionate gaze, and held it as he reached back to smear the oil along his own entrance. Dorian pinpointed with his fingers and massaged the oil into himself, his body familiar with the act and already shivering in anticipation to what was soon to follow. Jasper watched him touch himself, his eyes hardly blinking as if afraid to miss a blessed thing. His sweet Inquisitor reached up to gently stroke Dorian’s trembling lips; he responded by playfully catching it in his teeth with a wolffish grin, making Jasper chuckle when he tried escape but found himself trapped. Eventually Dorian let him go, and gave his thumb a kiss by way of apology. That same hand caressed down Dorian’s body, making him purr as he felt his body open further, allowing another finger to join in. His cock twitched as Jasper found his nipples and proceeded to toy with them, making him pant as Dorian’s hips began to move against his deepening fingers. One of Jasper’s hands strayed down to Dorian’s weeping member, but he caught the hand and immediately moved it to his thigh.

“I’m ready,” Dorian said huskily. Jasper nodded; his cock practically jumping into Dorian’s slick hand as he rubbed the sweet lubricant up and down his length. 

“Now…” Jasper intoned with a ragged breath. “Please, now…”

Dorian was more than happy to oblige. He positioned himself at the proper angle and slowly descended upon the Inquisitor’s tip. Dorian’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he filled him, the warm oil and foreplay making his lover’s shaft slide in with little resistance. He felt Jasper’s fingers tighten on his thighs and he looked down to see Jasper with his lovely bottom lip trapped between his teeth as Dorian’s heat took all of him in inch by inch. Dorian shuddered at the glorious stretch within, stabilized himself on Jasper’s thighs and began to rock; slowly he pumped as the delicious tingles coursed through him, Jasper’s cock bringing every nerve ending inside him to life as he moved. Dorian’s head tilted back, his body growing feverish as his hips flexed and rolled. His lids opened a sliver and saw Jasper’s fine muscles starting to glisten, his eyes closed with his soft mouth sighing heavily in rapture. Dorian couldn’t look away, in fact he wanted more. Wanted to see more. The sudden desire to be witness to his beautiful man’s unraveling possessed him with a fierce need. Dorian changed his rhythm: he tightened his inner walls and at a snail’s pace moved up to almost the tip of Jasper’s rigged member before plummeting down in a hard rush.

Jasper gave a harsh gasp as his eyes flew open. “Merciful Maker…” he swore, his face suddenly flushed.

Pleased with the result, Dorian did it again. He felt Jasper’s sensuous moan vibrate all the way to his cock.

Jasper seized Dorian’s hips and shook his head. “Wait... wait…” 

But he didn’t, instead Dorian captured the hands on his hips and pinned them on either side of Jasper’s head. Dorian continued, squeezing and riding up before slamming down. He watched as every intentional thrust brought Jasper closer to the edge; his lungs panting with each harsh and desperate breath, his fingers clutching Dorian’s as he arched and quaked beneath him. Jasper’s handsome features alternated between tight and soft with intense pleasure. _By Andraste, he is breathtaking…_ Dorian ignored his own burning muscles and drank in every delicious detail, fighting his own release as he endeavored to bring Jasper to his.

It didn’t take long. A few thrusts like that and Jasper’s head was tossing side to side in helpless abandon as his hips writhed maddeningly into Dorian.

“I can’t hold on!” Jasper groaned sensuously between sharp breathes. “ _Ah…_ I can’t… Dorian… _I can’t hold on!_ ”

“Let go, amatus,” panted Dorian, his own excitement on the rise. “Let go for me…” Dorian shortened his thrusts. Jasper’s eyes shut tight and gave a glorious shout as he started to come. Dorian moaned when he felt Jasper’s member flex, the hot rush of his spend flooding into him, filling him.

The Inquisitor’s face softened as his body melted with a labored breath, his skin glowing and his hair mussed, looking well and truly fucked. Dorian victoriously smiled, leaning in to kiss those temptingly sensuous lips of his, but Jasper jerked his head away at the last moment.

“You did that on purpose,” he said grumpily. Or at least as grumpily as he could manage through the glowing.

“Why Jasper…” Dorian replied as he impishly nibbled along his ear. “Are you cross with me?”

Jasper sat up in a huff, the movement jostling Dorian to his side.

“I asked you to ‘wait.’ It was over too quickly. You didn’t even – “ he gestured at Dorian’s erection with a frustrated sigh. “I’m by no means an expert, but I am actually pretty good at this. Though, it has been a while since I’ve been with anyone and I just…” he glanced away. “I wanted us to be _together._ ”

Dorian sat up. “Oh Jasper… my sweet Jasper, I had no intention of embarrassing you. You just… looked so pretty, I’m afraid I couldn’t resist. I wanted so much to see you enraptured, to hear the sweet sounds you’d make, and I confess I very much enjoyed bringing that to you. If I overstepped, I apologize.” Dorian sweetly rained kisses across Jasper’s shoulder as he peered up at him with his best doe eyes. “Can you forgive me?”

Jasper gave him a long look, but couldn’t stop his half-smiled when Dorian fluttered his eyelashes up at him. Jasper gently stroked Dorian’s cheek before lifting his chin to slant his mouth over his, at once possessive and tender. Dorian groaned hotly as the fingers on his jaw kept him in place whilst Jasper kissed him so thoroughly he didn’t know whose breath was who’s. _Yes… yes… yes…_ Dorian’s hand ran through Jasper’s hair as he felt himself being pinned onto the bed as Jasper leaned over him, his tongue caressing Dorian’s own in sensual domination that had Dorian practically purring.

When Jasper finally pulled away, Dorian felt dizzy, his lips throbbing in time with the pulse in his cock and his tongue positively atingle as he caught his breath. He opened his heavy eyes to see Jasper smirking down at him.

“I’ll think about it,” Jasper said, before wickedly nipping Dorian’s smooth chin.

“Show off,” chuckled Dorian. His head tilted back with a sigh as Jasper sipped down along his neck. After that heady lip service a moment ago, he thought for sure he would be rougher with him, but in fact he was quite the opposite. He whispered across his skin, almost tickling, every kiss so light it felt like warm feathers; his feverish breath combined with the softness of his touch somehow made Dorian’s skin feel all the more sensitive, sending his already aching body aquiver with need.

Dorian trembled as he felt the tip of Jasper’s tongue trace down the line of his sternum. He felt his body arch up to Jasper’s mouth, his tongue barely touching him as it teased down past his belly button.

A strangled whimper came out as the tongue unhesitatingly licked up his swollen length. Dorian shuddered with a shaky sigh as Jasper kissed the straining tip, his unbearably silky lips light and unhurried, sipping at the tears of his cock.

“Mmm,” hummed Jasper, licking his lips. “You taste pretty sweet for someone who’s ‘not a nice man’.”

Dorian’s laugh turned into a choked cry as Jasper’s tongue ran along his engorged slit. His hips instinctively bucked towards him, seeking more, but Jasper pulled away, keeping the contact superficial.

“You tantalizing little tease,” Dorian groaned between his teeth. He heard Jasper chuckle as he continued to torment him. Dorian knew this was payback – he was getting his revenge and all he could do was lie there like a sweating, quivering wanton clutching at the bed sheets while Jasper had his way with him. It was hell, and he absolutely loved it.

Meanwhile Dorian felt like he was dying, a slow, agonizingly beautiful, deliciously erotic death. With every long salacious swipe of Jasper’s tongue on his unbearably aching cock, the need intensified, sending fresh fire through his veins. “ _Ohh…_ ” he moaned in sweet despair as he felt the barest graze of teeth…

 _I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want. Just let me come… please please please, just let me come…_ He bit his lip hard to stop the words from leaving his mouth, even as his heart hammered in his chest and his limbs shook. Dorian Pavus had never begged to anyone before, and bed play was no exception.

Jasper paused his lasciviously sadistic ministrations. “Had enough yet?”

Dorian forced his eyes open and focused through his aroused haze at Jasper. “Why?” he asked, voice wavering and his tongue heavy as he fought to form a cohesive sentence. “Are you getting… tired?”

Jasper shook his head incredulously. “Of all the stubborn cheek…”

“Takes one… to know – _Ah!_ ” Suddenly he was in Jasper’s mouth. The feathery light caresses were gone, and the sweet hot suction of Jasper’s wet mouth pumping his grateful cock drove every thought out of Dorian’s mind. All that was left was the feel of Jasper’s hair in his clenched hand as his body jerked and rippled into his lover’s mouth until rapture shot through him in a glorious maelstrom. 

“Oh Maker, yes! _Yes yes yes…!_ ” Dorian almost levitated off the bed with a joyous cry as he reached his climax. With a crash the delicious ache of arousal left his body, in its place came the euphoria that rush into him like a soft pillow of bricks as he lay panting on the bed in a pool of his own sweat.

He was vaguely aware of someone kissing his brow and draping a light blanket over him. “I’ll be right back,” murmured Jasper. Dorian mumbled something in response, feeling too good to move anyway.

Some time later, a hot towel was pressed to his brow and carefully dabbing his face. “Mmm, that’s lovely,” Dorian sighed contentedly as the steamy towel wiped him clean all over with special care at the tender flesh between his thighs.

Jasper finished tending to him before presenting him with a tall pint. “Here,” he said, encouraging Dorian to sit up from his post coital coma. “Drink this.”

Dorian sat up, feeling both light as air and heavy as a giant all at once. He gratefully took the pint from Jasper and was delighted to feel it was cold. “Thank you,” he said, and took a swig. As the taste hit his tongue, he recoiled with a frown. “What is this?”

Jasper paused mid-drink. “What? It’s water.”

“I know _what_ it is,” Dorian sassed. “What’s it doing in my cup? Where is the wine?”

Jasper shrugged. “I don’t have any.”

Dorian gaped at him. “No wine? None at all? You’re in here working all the time; what do you drink when you aren’t at the tavern?”

“Water… tea sometimes?”

“ _Tea!?_ ” Dorian rolled his eyes. “Well that won’t do at all. No Inquisitor of mine is going to be cooped up in his room, or out saving the world without something decent to drink at the end of the day.” Since there was nothing else to drink, Dorian sipped at the boring beverage. He did feel more rejuvenated afterward, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

“Ugh,” he added with a dramatic air of disgust as he finished the contents. 

Jasper shook his head. “I don’t understand you, Dorian. I see you drink water all the time.”

“Yes, certainly, when you make us go galavanting through the wilderness and sleep outdoors. Which I also loathe.”

Now it was Jasper’s turn to gape. “ _I_ make you? I never _make_ you do anything. I _invite_ you. I always invite you, and you _always_ say yes! If you hate it so much, why do you come?”

Dorian looked at him incredulously. “ _Because_ I don’t want to miss anything!”

Jasper started at him, then suddenly snorted. That quickly gave away to a barely contained chuckle, in which turned to outright laughter, so hearty and infectious, that before he knew what was happening, Dorian joined him. 

Jasper collapsed onto his side to catch his breath as the giggles died down and gave Dorian’s bare thigh a playful slap. “Alright, Dorian, if it will make you happy I’ll be sure to have some wine here for the next time.”

Ahh, so there’s a next time, is there? Dorian composed himself and did his best no-nonsense eyebrow arch. “Make it white. Or a red if it’s on the sweet side.”

His Inquisitor raised a hand in cheerful resignation. “Of course.” Jasper chuckled into his cup as he took another swig.

Dorian regarded him, and soon found himself staring. It was strange; he had done this numerous times, but something about this was different. It wasn’t that he was handsome, although Jasper certainly was, and it wasn’t that he was satisfying in bed, although he was that as well. It was something else. Was it the way Jasper looked at him? Or perhaps something in his voice, or manner? Perhaps it was to do with his presence, in which Dorian felt completely at ease in. Dorian had a talent for getting others to like him if he wished, but he himself rarely let down his guard in anyone’s company, let alone enough to share the details of his father’s betrayal. He couldn’t even recall laughing like this with anyone, not even – 

He stopped himself from thinking his name, but felt no less uncomfortable. The curl of his lips slowly faded.

“What is it?” Jasper asked, drawing him out of his thoughts. Dorian remained silent. “What?” he prodded again, but this time softened with concern. Dorian realized he was still staring, and as he looked into Jasper’s inquisitive eyes, he suddenly had the queerest premonition of falling into them…

Dorian blinked and forced a cheeky grin. “Nothing,” he replied, then took his and Jasper’s empty pints over to the desk, his back safely turned towards the lounging Inquisitor as he took a moment to compose his face. He consciously touched his chin, and made himself appear interested in the layout of the room.

“I like your quarters,” he said thoughtfully.

“Do you now?”

Dorian glanced over his shoulder wolfishly, his hands on his hips to subtly distract Jasper with his bare and perfectly shaped derrière. “Don’t misunderstand. I’m not suggesting we venture into mutual domesticity. I just like your appointments.”

“Ah,” Jasper said simply. Dorian could feel his shrewd gaze upon his back.

 _It’s not working, he knows something’s up…_ Dorian forced himself to casually walk over and sit upon the bed again. “Not that I couldn’t suggest some changes. Your taste is a little… austere.”

Jasper pushed himself up, his eyes gentle but scrutinizing. “You seem a little… distracted.”

Dorian suggestively arched an eyebrow. “Sex will do that. It’s distracting.”

“I heard a rumor,” he drawled sarcastically. 

_Well,_ Dorian thought with an inward eye roll, _apparently it’s not distracting enough..._ “Eh, very well, you’ve rooted me out. There is something I want. I’m curious where this goes, you and I. We’ve had fun. Perfectly reasonable to leave it here, get on with the business of killing Archdemons and such…” 

Jasper sat up to sit beside him; Dorian could feel air thickening between their bare flanks, and he ignored the shiver of goosebumps prickling his skin. “Tell me what _you_ want,” Jasper said.

Dorian’s mouth quirked. “All on me, then?”

“Should it be all on me?”

 _What I want…_ He wasn’t sure he knew the answer to that. Dorian considered giving Jasper a parting kiss, getting dressed and going back to his library. He imagined his Inquisitor running around Skyhold and never having those “talks” he’d become so fond of… Of never spending time with him, except perhaps for the occasional romp here and there… The idea of it left a fitful pang deep inside. 

_Novice mistake, damn it all._ The exiled Tevinter let out a sigh, and decided on honesty. “I like you. More than I should. More than might be wise. We end it here, I walk away. I won’t be pleased, but I’d rather now than later. Later might be dangerous.”

“Why dangerous?”

There was a pregnant pause as he considered his words. “Walking away might be harder then.” 

Jasper’s large hand found his. “I want more than just fun, Dorian.”

A peculiar sensation spread over Dorian as he felt his pulse quicken and a nervous fluttering of wings trembled in his core. His eyes fell to the floor as he searched in vain for a reply. 

“Speechless, I see,” commented Jasper.

“I was… expecting something different,” Dorian confessed, for in truth, he did not entirely know what he had expected, nor how to feel about his response. He looked up to Jasper’s lovely eyes and felt that strange new flutter again. “Where I come from, anything between two men… it’s for pleasure. It’s accepted, but taken no further. You learn not to hope for more. You’d be foolish to.”

The hand on his gently squeezed and Jasper’s eyes twinkled. “So let’s be foolish.”

“Hard habit to break,” replied Dorian, at a loss.

“I’m good at breaking things.”

“Hopefully not everything,” he whispered, the words slipping out before he had a chance to stop them. Dorian quickly changed tact by languidly tracing his fingertips up Jasper’s inner thigh. “Care to _inquisit_ me again? I’ll be more specific in my directions this time.”

“Heh, show off,” quoted Jasper, that twinkle in his eye intensifying as Dorian guided him further up the bed and pushed him down with a slow, wet kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_What a marvelous day,_ Dorian sighed in sincerity, his very being giddy and light. 

It was hot and muggy out in the Exalted Plains. The air was thick with humidity and the smell of pungent earth, smoke and occasionally dung. The wretched eastern region was currently filled with bonfires full to the brim with the undead and huge biting flies. How much more pleasant the west had been, with its open fields and graceful hallas roaming over the grasslands as the breeze flitted through the plains. But instead of having picnics and watching the hallas graze, they were camped out near a boggy marsh loaded to the teeth with wyverns. 

However, it was still a marvelous day. The scouts had found evidence of Venatori skulking around the region. Jasper, The Iron Bull, Varric and himself had spent the afternoon hunting them down, sending their foul souls to the darkest corners of the Fade one by one. The Iron Bull seemed just as pleased as he was to cut them down – It was possibly the only thing he and the Qunari had in common, besides perhaps their appreciation for Fereldan ale.

Dorian paced, unable to keep still whilst everyone else went to and fro about the camp. They’d been running around all day, and by all rights he should be taking a sweaty, sticky nap in the shade somewhere. But there it was, that restlessness that ran through him in exuberant delight, making it impossible to sit, let alone sleep.

He needed to let off some energy. He felt in too damned wonderful a mood to focus. He needed to settle down, needed to – 

Dorian’s eyes darted until they found him –Jasper was talking with Scout Harding, his hands on his hips as they were discussing something. They were smiling, so the topic must not have been anything dire.

 _By Andraste, he looks delectable…_ His helmet was off, so his hair was matted and wild from being held within it. His light armor hugged his marvelously lean and beautiful body. The image of Jasper, naked and moaning, flashed into Dorian’s mind sending a distinct stirring of heat coiling down to his groin. He could almost _feel_ him inside him; his fingers tightening, his lips panting, his hips bucking…

“Inquisitor!” Dorian called out. Jasper looked up at the sound of his name, found Dorian, and nodded in acknowledgment before graciously excusing himself from Harding. 

Jasper approached. Dorian could see the thin sheen of perspiration that had collected along his temples. “Hey,” he greeted.

Dorian indicated the direction Scout Harding had gone. “Everything alright?”

“Oh yes, fine. I was just asking if she’d be able to dispatch a few more scouts to the north and send a report back to –“

“Good I need to talk to you.” Dorian turned heel and briskly marched towards the ruins of the Ghilan’nain’s Grove. He could practically feel Jasper’s confusion as he followed close behind further into the once long ago grand stone arches now overgrown with foliage and root; a persistent reminder of the fragility of the idea of forever.

Dorian found a nook secure between a pillar and a still fairly sound looking wall. He glanced all around as Jasper caught up.

“What’s going on?” he asked. Dorian walked a small circle around them, his eyes scanning the perimeter and listening for voices or growls.

“Hello? Dorian?” There was an exasperated sigh accompanied by the rustling of armor as Jasper swiped at the sweat slowly tricking down the side of his face. “What’s this all about?”

Satisfied there wasn’t anyone or anything in the immediate viscidity, Dorian went straight back to the Inquisitor and answered him by pushing his shoulders back into the wall. Dorian moved in, capturing his damp face and pinning him there with the full line of his body as he swallowed Jasper’s startled gasp, plundering his parted lips and went right for its sweet core.

Jasper hummed around his tongue, his hands instinctively clinging onto him as Dorian ravaged him. Dorian shuddered when Jasper kissed him back, his jaw opening further as they swiped and suckled, scorching tongues and searing teeth driving him wild. Each moist caress sent a line of fire burning down to his loins… Dorian pressed harder against him, making both of them lightly moan into each other’s mouths in excitement.

His blood was boiling and thick. He was getting dizzy from lack of air, but it seemed secondary from the festering need currently throbbing against the gorgeous man wrapped in his arms. Dorian reached down between them, his eager hands shaking as he made quick work of the front clasps of Jasper’s trousers.

Jasper tore his mouth away from Dorian’s. “Woah!” he sputtered, his hand’s capturing Dorian’s. “What are you doing? We can’t do that here!” he hissed.

“Don’t worry, it won’t take long…” reasoned Dorian, his mouth nipping along the corner of Jasper’s jaw exactly the way he likes. “We’ll just keep quiet. You won’t even be missed.”

He could feel the hold on his hands loosen as he flicked at Jasper’s sensitive earlobe. 

Jasper sighed in pleasure, his head falling back as Dorian’s lips moved down the salty line of his neck. His fingers at Dorian’s shoulders gripped tighter as he arched into Dorian’s touch. “Ohh… I shouldn’t… I… I should go… _uh…_ I should go…” His increasingly feeble protests became nonexistent when Dorian’s hand freed itself from his loosened grasp to slip inside the gap of his trousers, palming him non too gently. Jasper groaned, biting his bottom lip. Dorian watched the pleasure ripple over his flushed face as he felt him throb within his hand.

“Jasper…” Dorian intoned against his lips, sucking in the hot puffs of his deepened breaths as he stroked him stiff. “I want you.”

“I want you too…” Jasper moaned.

Dorian’s insides shivered. _Take me._ The need was so great he growled the words aloud. “Then take me… take me!” 

Jasper cupped the back of Dorian’s head and crushed his lips with the hungry slant of his own. Dorian groaned deep in his belly at the ferocity of that kiss. And when Jasper spun them around to press Dorian against the stone wall, Dorian turned so he was facing it, his palms planted against the rough cool shaded rock as Jasper reached around to undo his breeches, his erection rubbing insistently against the Tevinter’s quivering backside.

Voices carried on the wind. Jasper must have heard it too, because with a muted hiss of panic, Jasper’s arm scooped him over to huddle in the shaded corner. There they hid, as two Inquisition soldiers walked in from camp side by side, their pace unhurried and their conversation casual as they made their rounds.

Dorian and Jasper quickly and quietly began to reassemble their clothing. The little corner Dorian had found, which had felt so secure and private a moment ago, suddenly seemed precisely the opposite.

The way they were circling, they would see them momentarily. The best they could hope for was to get dressed and walk out with nonchalance to avoid the embarrassment…

“Hey guys!” Came another voice, but this one Dorian recognized. It was Iron Bull. The ‘guys’ he was referring to, were the two Inquisition soldiers whose attention was now very much diverted. He and Jasper froze and listened.

“Yes, sir?” 

“Hey, just wanted to let you know the boss and our crew are going to be doing a deeper sweep of this area, so you can pick up your shift again in another couple hours if you want to take a little extra time for chow or get some shut eye or something.”

The two soldiers seemed amendable to that, and headed back to camp.

Dorian looked at Jasper inquisitively, but Jasper only shook his head and shrugged. Curious.

Well, with scandal averted, and the mood thoroughly ruined, they finished redressing and came out from their hiding place.

“Sorry,” lamented Jasper as they made their walk of shame.

Dorian waved it off. “It’s fine. Damned stupid idea anyway.”

A huge shadow of a man with horns stepped into view. Dorian nearly threw a ball of fire at him until he recognized their Qunari warrior companion. 

“Hey there, boss. Vint. How’s it hangin’?”

_Stiff and aching a moment ago…_

Jasper balked like a child caught sneaking treats. “Umm… good. Everything’s good,” he managed to stammer.

“Glad to hear it,” the Iron Bull cheerfully replied. “Hey eh, just so you know…” he leaned over, his voice low in intrigue as though divulging a secret. “Up that direction away from the marshes is a dead end with a giant statue of a hand. We’ve already cleared out the valuables inside the cave that lies beneath it, and it’s completely surrounded by solid rock. No way any baddies can get in or out of that area except through the entrance.”

 _Andraste preserve me…_ Dorian stared dumbfounded at the big idiot. “Yes we know, thank you, _we were there!_ ” he snapped.

Jasper gently touched his arm in an attempt to sooth his bristles. “What is your point, Bull?”

The Iron Bull sighed in impatience and leaned in closer still. “My point is that if Varric and I were to stand guard at the entrance there, no one would be able to sneak in on anyone else that happened to be taking a few minutes to check out the sights, or investigating something… you know… privately. _Discretely._ ”

Realization popped into his mind like dry wood in a fire. _Why that sly Ben-Hassrath son of a bitch… how had he known?_

Jasper grasped his innuendo by turning beet red from his neck to the ends of his hair.

“Oh! I… umm… I don’t think –“ 

“Sure ya can, really it’s no problem. Anything that comes up that needs your immediate attention, we’ll come and get you.”

Jasper bit his lip a moment before clearing his throat and turning to Dorian, offering his open palm as if asking him to dance. “Dorian, would you like to come see the giant stone hand with me?”

Dorian looked up at the Iron Bull, grinned at him, and took Jasper’s hand. “Yes, Jasper. I would be delighted.” With that, the pair of them went off hand in hand like a couple of besotted juveniles. 

The Iron Bull yelled after them “Have fun!”

— — — —

Up the long trail they went until they reached the end with what the locals called “The Dead Hand,” a curious landmark of a sculpted hand emerging from the earth. Jasper led the two of them behind it, no doubt feeling it was more secure to have the rock wall at their backs.

The two men quickly unbuckled their trousers, shoving the reinforced material and smallclothes aside. 

“Oil?” 

“Right here.” Dorian proudly liberated the bottle from his pocket. 

Jasper laughed. “So prepared…” He kissed Dorian as he took the bottle, pouring a healthy amount into his hand. Dorian did the same; they palmed one another, slowly massaging their slick cocks until they hardened. Jasper kept the bottle in his free hand that brought Dorian closer, his mouth seeking his. Dorian complied, hungrily lapping at his searing tongue. He moaned as Jasper wrapped his long fingers around both their members, pumping up and down at a medium tempo. Dorian shuddered, his hands clasping Jasper’s shoulders to steady him as he rubbed against Jasper’s considerable length. Their tongues played together, their deepening breathes puffing. Jasper didn’t stop until they were both shivering with delight. He poured more oil onto his hand, tossed the bottle aside, and took Dorian by the waist, bringing him flush against him. The look in Jasper’s eyes gave Dorian a heated thrill, his body pulsing as he claimed him for another kiss. Slick fingers slid between the globes of Dorian’s ass and pushed into him, plunging in and out, forcing a wanton moan past Dorian’s busy lips. He attacked Jasper’s mouth, groaning as he thrust back into his fingers, his groin hot against Jasper’s as he clutched at his jacket. Jasper added another finger, and Dorian whimpered in rapturous frustration, wishing his legs were not confined by his trousers so he could hook it around Jasper’s hip and open himself more.

“I need more!” Dorian gasped against his lover’s lips.

Jasper reached down with both hands, hooked two fingers apiece inside of Dorian and stretched him open…

“Oh fuck!” Dorian cried, the sensation jolting through him so hard he half-came on Jasper’s belly. Jasper’s clever fingers plunged deeper, opened him and oscillating up and down his quivering inner walls. Dorian threw his head back as glorious heat speared through him, his voice rising with sensation as he fought to breath. Jasper’s mouth nipped and sucked at Dorian’s exposed throat, his own desire apparent by the bucking of his hips against Dorian’s hungry gyrations.

“You taste of salt…” Jasper moaned.

Dorian’s insides clenched and his cock gave a telltale throb. “Amatus…” he warned, “unless you want my salt all over you, I suggest you turn me around… _Quick!_ ”

Jasper’s hands slid away and turned him around. Dorian braced himself against the thumb of the stone hand they were currently pressed against and opened his legs as far as he could with his trousers gathered about his knees.

Jasper slid in slow, his feverish member drilling into him as Dorian gave a hot groan, his insides swallowing him whole. Tingles rippled through him as Jasper thrust, his mouth panting between sweet kisses upon Dorian’s nape as he found his rhythm. Dorian reached back and grasped Jasper’s flexing ass.

“Faster,” he commanded. Jasper’s breath hitched, but his hold on Dorian tightened and he quickened his pace. Short jutting thrusts rang through Dorian, his eyes rolled back into his head with ecstasy. Where he had felt Jasper’s lips before he now felt teeth pressing passionately into his neck, Jasper’s hot breath and desperate moans combined with those teeth driving him wild.

 _Yes… yes… yes!_ A strong hand took his weeping cock and pumped hard and fast, forcing him over the edge with one last long lascivious cry as he spilled himself. Jasper was with him, his hips grinding as he released inside him, the hot rush of his spend overflowing.

They shook for a while, catching their breaths. Dorian sighed, a little dizzy, as he pressed his flushed and sweating face into the cool stone of the Dead Hand. Jasper pulled out, careful to keep his arms securely around Dorian. 

“You alright?” he asked.

“Fuck, it’s hot…” groaned Dorian. 

There was a tug at the back of Dorian’s jacket and a cool breeze hit the back of his neck. He sighed in pleasure as Jasper blew gently upon his overheated neck. When he no longer felt faint, he stood straight. 

“Thank you,” he said, placing a grateful kiss upon Jasper’s sweet lips.

Jasper smiled. “My pleasure.”

”Mine too,” Dorian waggled his eyebrows.

Jasper laughed. “We should probably head back.”

“Done with me already?” he teased.

“Not hardly,” he replied warmly. “But I’m pretty sure you’re a little dehydrated.”

 _Aaaaand mood ruined._ Dorian rolled his eyes. “Oh, very well, oh practical Inquisitor. Help me clean up and let us return.”

Once they were once again properly dressed, they congenially left the Dead Hand. Dorian’s restlessness, now gone, left him in the mood for a bath and a well earned nap. The bath, unfortunately, would have to wait, but a small doze did sound appealing. 

Standing at the entrance were two very familiar, and very striking, figures. One a well over six foot tall shirtless Quinari, and the other a meager four foot dwarf with a v neck collar that was way too deep. The odd pair grinned as they saw their approach.

“Good hike?” Varric asked cheekily.

Dorian was quick to reply. “Yes, thank you.” He walked past with his head held high.

“Too bad about the bugs…”

Unable to resist the bait, Dorian paused and turned. “I beg your pardon?”

Varric casually strolled over. “Oh you know, the insatiable little bastards that are so eager to take a bite out sweet smelling Tevinters.” The dwarf tilted his head to the side as one would if appraising a painting. “The same ones that left bruises ALL over your neck.”

Dorian felt himself turn red. He instinctively covered the neck in question, before swinging his narrowed eyes at Jasper, whom had the decency to be biting his lips with a deep blush.

“Well, you do smell good…” Jasper choked, stifling his laughter. Dorian replied with a glare.

“Here,” Varric went on. Dorian turned in time to see something tossed to him. By reflex he caught it, and saw it was a palm sized metal tin. “A little something for the bruises,” Varric winked, a wolffish grin playing on his lips as he walked towards camp.

Dorian turned up his collar as far as it would go. He opened his mouth to berate Jasper, whom was still snickering like a schoolboy, when the Iron Bull stepped up.

“Don’t worry about Varric,” he reassured. “He’ll be discreet. Or at least around other folks he will be.” His scarred chest rumbled with a deep chuckle.

“How comforting,” Dorian fumed. _If this episode turns up in one of his ghastly love serials, I swear to Herald I will find every last copy and burn it._

“Thank you, Bull,” Jasper chimed, a stupid grin on his face. “We know he means well. Don’t we, Dorian?”

“Hmph,” he sulked.

“Anyway, I’m glad you got to have some downtime. You both have been working hard and it’s good to indulge once in awhile. Speaking of which,” the Iron Bull placed a heavy hand on Dorian’s shoulder. His eyes shot up to the Quinari’s face. A quick glance at Jasper revealed he had a hand on his shoulder as well. The Iron Bull’s expression was soft, but difficult to read. His voice, however… “If you ever want to add something extra to the mix, you need only to ask. I’m at your service.” With that, he gave them each a friendly pat on the shoulder, and left them to stare after him.

Dorian’s shoulder was tingling where his hand had been. _That’s the first time he’s ever touched me…_ he realized.

“Did he…” Jasper stammered beside him, his brain still catching up. “Did he just offer to –“

“Yes, amatus. I believe he did.”

“Well what do we, uh…” he cleared his throat. “What do we think about that?”

Dorian glanced at Jasper; his cheeks were pink up to his ears again, but he didn’t look repulsed. In fact, he looked... intrigued. Dorian turned his mind and gaze back to where the Iron Bull had strutted off. “We’ll talk,” he shrugged lightly. “We’ll see.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Useless… Ridiculous… Decent, but unhelpful… As deceptive as it is dry… Wait! Is that…? Herald’s fucking cock, this one should be burned_...

Dorian rolled his eyes and moved on, his finger’s tracing over the worn spine of each book on the overflowing shelf so not to miss a single one, each volume adding to his agitation. Honestly, with all the texts Jasper had encountered roaming about Thedas, he had hoped there would be more here. _But of course not_ , he scoffed to himself, _naturally that would have been too easy._

Out of his periphery came the very person he wished to express a complaint to.

“You have remarkably little here on early Tevinter history,” remarked Dorian as Jasper appeared at his side. “All these ‘gifts’ to the Inquisition, and the best they can do is _The Melafica Imperia?_ Trite propaganda. But if you wanted twenty volumes on whether the Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it.”

“That’s the Dorian I know: critiquing every book in my library,” the Inquisitor replied grandly.

Dorian narrowed his eyes at the man’s flippancy. “I wouldn’t have to if you could find some rebellious heretic archivist to join the cause,” he chided.

Jasper raised an eyebrow as he keenly contemplated him. “Are there rebellious archivists? Other than you, that is?”

 _Oh good_ , he thought sardonically, _today he’s the_ funny _Inquisitor._ Dorian returned to the shelf to resume his search. “If Corypheus ever starts burning masterworks of literature, I’m sure a few will pop up. Did I see something by Genitivi here? I could have sworn…”

Jasper let out an impatient sigh. “What is this about, Dorian?”

He could have ignored him; made something up, even. But the flash of green and a crumbling bridge over an abyss was still fresh in his mind. And then Jasper falling into it... 

Dorian winced as that wretched memory squeezed the air out of his lungs. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breath. Slowly, he began to speak. “When we fell into the chasm, into the Fade… I thought you were done for. I don’t know if I can forgive you for that moment.”

Sadness fell over Jasper’s face, darkening his bright eyes as he stepped closer.

“I’m sorry you had to go through it with me.”

Dorian shook his head. “I’m not sorry I was there with you. I thought I’d lost you.” He forced himself to swallow around his thickening throat. “You sent me ahead and then didn’t follow. For just a moment, I was certain you wouldn’t. I thought: ‘This is it. This is where I finally lose him forever.’”

And yet, here they both stood. Alive and whole. Jasper had managed to open a rift into the Fade, saving their lives. Their only casualty had been Strout, whom valiantly volunteered to keep the Nightmare at bay as they made their escape. Now he was most assuredly dead. Dorian knew Jasper felt responsible for his demise, and that it was no doubt one of the reasons he had taken the Grey Wardens into the fold of the Inquisition. 

“Are you… all right?” Dorian inquired gently.

He’d been silent as Dorian had spoken. He just kept looking at him with those damnedably glittering, crestfallen eyes of his and all Dorian could think was that just days ago, he might have seen them for the final time. 

Jasper shifted uncomfortably before answering. “It was like walking in a nightmare, but everything was real. I couldn’t…”

“Ah,” sighed Dorian. “It’s as I thought. The Fade is an ordeal under normal circumstances. To be the only real thing there… beyond description. That _any_ of us made it out alive is difficult to believe. That you made it out? A miracle. You do realize this feat hasn’t been performed in over a thousand years? Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the Fade and began the Blights. In comparison…”

Although his eyes were still sad, a kind smile touched Jasper’s lips. “At least you were at my side.”

Dorian gave a dry laugh. “No offense, but I’d almost rather I hadn’t been.”

“No sense of adventure?” He replied with no small amount of cheek. “That’s surprising.”

“I’ve not your talent for survival, and not everyone is as discerning as I.” Dorian leaned in. “If you can walk in the Fade, others will try to follow. Who knows what secrets Corypheus has revealed? Not all of them will be as lucky as you. What they could unleash… My advice? Keep this quiet. Let them speculate. Too many will see this as a challenge.”

Jasper gave a solemn nod. “That’s a good idea.”

 _Well thank Andraste for that, at least._ “There are enough idiots in the world who think if they just use enough blood magic, their problems will vanish. It’s exactly the sort of thing I want to stop back home. This… this I don’t need.” With a dismissive wave to all the idiots in general, Dorian stepped back to the disappointing book selection before him. “What I _do_ need is a copy of the _Liberalum_. I’ll wager I can find Corypheus’s real name. If I could prove he was a grasping ankle-biter with no family to speak of? The luster would come right off. Wish me luck.”

— — — —

_Running over the jagged stones… Sera just ahead of me on her light Dalish feet with Jasper directly behind. Cassandra called out, mere inches from my back. As I turned, it was her I saw, not Jasper. She was looking back, and at the crumbling edge was my Inquisitor pulling Strout from the deadly chasm. The bridge began to collapse, rushing under their rambling feet, determined to catch them like a fatal game of tag. The structure gave way, Jasper stumbled and… and vanished._

__

__

_Everything went cold. A sickening sensation flooded through me, as if falling in place; my entire being went numb, like every vital organ simply stopped._ Time _simply stopped. Breath and pulse forgotten. Gone… Nothing. There was nothing, and as the shock and horror of that moment cut through my petrified heart, the bridge I stood upon gave way, and I was falling for real…_

Dorian jolted awake with a thud as his head slipped and thumped the table he sat at, the only thing there to break his fall was the dusty tome he had been reading. He blinked in the dark, his candle long since burned out, as he caught his breath, his heart racing in his chest from the dream. There was only a few other people in the library, all quietly studying in their dimly lit corners. Even the light at Solas’s desk was extinguished. With a click of his fingers, Dorian relit his candle, rubbing the sleep from his eyes whilst he retrieved the time piece from his pocket. 

_Nearly 4 o’clock in the morning. When I last looked it had been a little after 2…_

Dorian blinked at it and put it away. The strain on his eyeballs had finally taken its toll and what was promising to turn into a real vagherast of a headache was starting to assault his temples. The Tevinter shivered, suddenly aware of how bitter the cold had become, and his stomach gave a loud gurgle, reminding him that he had forgone luncheon and supper the night before. _I think this is as far as I’ll get for now._ He marked his place in his book, tucked it under his arm and extinguished the candle. Once his sight adjusted to the dark he started towards his room. He paused, the dream still haunting him. Dorian turned around and made his way down the stairs instead. 

Across Solas’s study, through the corridor into the main hall, and past the Inquisitor’s chair of judgement, he nodded to the guards on the night watch patrol and entered the door leading to Jasper’s private wing, and from there his bedchamber. 

The door was unlocked. Dorian quietly closed the door behind him and made his way up the landing. The fire had long since gone out so the room was dark, but the nearly full moon outside illuminated the shadows on that clear night. Naturally, Jasper was asleep, deep rhythmic breaths coming from his nest as he lay peacefully curled within his blankets.

He silently set his book down upon the desk and undressed at the sofa, folding his clothes neatly for the morning. Shivering in his drawers, Dorian pad footed across the frigid floor to the bed and stealthily reclined upon the mattress. At once, there was a conundrum, for his sleeping beauty was hogging all the blankets…

Ever so gently, Dorian plucked the edge of the blanket and painstakingly pulled, attempting to tug as unobtrusively as possible. Alas, it was enough to draw Jasper from his slumber.

“Mmmm…” he hummed, rolling onto his back to peer at him through heavy lids. “Hey…” he mumbled, barely awake. “Is everything alright?”

Dorian chided himself for waking him. “ _Shhh…_ ” he soothed. “Everything is fine, amatus. Go back to sleep.”

Jasper nodded sleepily as he turned back to his side, but not before drawing some of the coveted blanket back to share. Grateful, Dorian crawled in, his body practically sighing with pleasure as the warmth cocooned him. He slid in closer and brushed against Jasper’s bare back.

Jasper jerked with a harsh gasp. “ _Gah!_ Holy hell, Dorian, you’re skin is like _ice!_ ” With an aggravated growl, Jasper plunked down onto his back, opening his arms. “Well, get in here,” he snapped with as much patience as a bear interrupted from his hibernation.

Dorian obeyed, slipping into Jasper’s embrace, making Jasper initially hiss as the frigid Tevinter touched him. Jasper took one of Dorian’s hands and massaged it between his own before covering them both in the covers and vigorously rubbing Dorian’s back, all the while muttering under his breath like an old crone about him needing to “wear something with some goddamn sleeves, or something.” 

Although he did feel guilty for waking him so rudely, it was wonderful to be held. The heat from his body gave Dorian delightful goosebumps as he snuggled in. Dorian sighed. Jasper had taken a bath before bed: he could smell the peppermint and eucalyptus from the soap he used. He could hear his heartbeat beneath his ear. His skin felt so vibrant and warm beneath his cheek…

Dorian sighed again in contentment as one of Jasper’s hands ran through his hair, absently petting him as his other hand made lazy circles around Dorian’s back. 

He felt a light kiss on the top of his head. “Better now?” Jasper murmured into his hair.

“Mmm,” he responded in agreement. Indeed it was. The anxiety from the last few days had given him the drive to double his efforts to find out more about their enemy, but knew he’d been burning the candle at both ends, what with the lack of sleep and hardly eating. Not to mention trying to hide his distress from Jasper. _He’s alive…_ he reminded himself, the physical connection assuring him in ways words could not. _He is here, in my arms. Well enough to nag me, even as he takes care of me. He’s alive…_ The trepidation was dissipating, but the fear still pierced through the edges.

_He could still die. Corypheus, archdemons, abominations, Venatori, dragons… the list was endless. Luck and survival will only get one so far. All the Inquisitor needs to do is find himself at the wrong place at the wrong time, and Death will meet him there to collect his due. It could happen any time. It could happen tomorrow... in an hour… mere moments…_

__

__

_And he’d never know…_

“Jasper…” he whispered.

“Hmm…?” He hummed, the vibration tickling Dorian’s ear.

Dorian closed his tired eyes and tightened his hold, wanting desperately to convey what he felt even as the words froze petrified upon his tongue. _Words are power. As a mage, that is both a liberation and a curse. As a Tevinter, this is weakness and abnormal. But when he was with him, it was… faith. Just as strong as his faith in Andraste, but far more tangible. And infinitely more precious._

Even as the blasphemous thought slipped through his exhausted brain, his heart swelled with feeling. 

Dorian swallowed, his throat dry as his eyes prickled. “Jasper…” the name cracked as his lips trembled. He tried again. “I just… I wanted you to know I…”

Another vibration came to his ear, this time rhythmically. The young magister peered up, and was greeted by the Inquisitor’s face: sweetly handsome with his rough stubble and pillow tossed hair… whom was also fast asleep.

Dorian’s mouth quirked. He stretched up and gave his paramour’s jaw a kiss as soft as down. “Goodnight, amatus,” he whispered. Feeling brave enough to face the oblivion of dreams whilst tucked securely in Jasper’s loving embrace and lulled by his gentle snores, Dorian gave in to his weariness and let the night finally take him.

 — — — —

The morning came gently, softly rousing Dorian from his slumber. Gradually he became aware of the morning light reflecting off of the snow covered mountains and into the Inquisitor’s chamber. He took a deep breath, his head pressing into his feather pillow. _No dreams. That was a relief._ It was amazing how rejuvenating a single good night’s sleep could be; the tension headache he’d been stubbornly ignoring was much improved, and his eyes no longer felt like sandpaper. Dorian stretched leisurely into the mattress, and detected a familiar ache between his legs. Dorian slipped a hand under the covers to palm himself, enjoying the pleasant tingle at his wakened member.

_Perhaps a little morning elation would be just the way to start the day._

Dorian blindly rolled and reached back towards Jasper, his hands seeking the smooth warm flesh of his beloved, but instead found cool sheets and something soft and woolen. Perplexed, Dorian opened his grey hazel eyes to find his hand buried in a beige knit bundle on the bed beside him. On top of the bundle was a piece of paper. Dorian plucked the parchment from the pile and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before reading the messy script upon the note.

 

_Dearest Dorian,_

__

_This is the latest invention from Fereldan: I believe they call it a “sweater.” I hope you like it._

__

_Stay warm._

__

_J_

__

 

Dorian chuckled, and unfolded his gift. It was a simple knit with long sleeves and a high collar. _This will look terrible with my outfit…_ he thought. He slipped it on over his head and was surprised to feel how marvelously soft the wool was, even against his bare skin. The sleeves were a bit long, but otherwise it seemed to fit. _How sweet, it even has a pocket. I can put my timepiece in there when I stay up reading._

Inspired, Dorian reached for his watch and checked it, surprised to see it was nearly 10 o’clock in the morning.

 _No wonder I woke up alone._ Dorian went to the sofa to find his trousers, and noticed a covered tray on a small table that had not been there the night before. He stood, pulling up his pants on the way, and walked over to it. As he lifted the lid, he was greeted by fried eggs, carved fruit, seared blood sausage and a sticky bun. There was also a tea cup ready with a metal kettle, still hot, waiting with milk and sugar nearby.

 _My favorite breakfast…_ Dorian smiled at the thoughtful gesture, and then chuckled to himself when his gut gave a loud and ungentalmianly rumble.

“Very well, you great savage beast, I’ll feed you,” he promised his empty stomach. “One quick detour to make water, and it’s all yours.” _What a morning,_ he thought, his heart unusually light. _What a fine, fine morning._

— — — —

The Tevinter plucked a strawberry and popped it into his mouth, the sweet tart of the berry dancing on his tongue. He was invigorated, the fresh black tea coursing through his veins, and a delightfully full belly made him feel human again. He sat leisurely, looking out over the balcony at the spectacular view of the mountains surrounding the keep. It seems as though he rarely took the time to admire them; their rugged, wild beauty that kept them both safe and isolated. Mountain climbing itself was atrocious, but looking at them was enjoyable enough, and oddly serene.

 _Such a pleasant moment of calm. If only Jasper were here to share it with me._ If anyone needed a moment of calm, it was his Inquisitor. That man wore himself ragged on a daily basis, what with saving the world and all. On top of which he still found the time, energy and consideration to feed and clothe everyone he met. His lips quirked at his empty dishes. Apparently even Dorian Pavus, magister of Tevinter, was no exception.

Dorian fondly stroked the plush wool between his fingers. _He’s done so much for me. If only there was something I could do for him. But he never seems to need anything. There was Corypheus, of course. I’d gladly deliver him that usurper bastard’s head on a plate with a decorative garnish on the side. Unfortunately the way my research is going, that seems unrealistic. Perhaps there is something else. Something smaller, more personal… He’s not an elaborate man, so something simple, thoughtful…_

Dorian’s eyes fell to his empty dishes once again, but this time with inspiration. Dorian grinned, rolled up his sleeves, and searched the room for parchment and quill. Once found, he scribbled in sublime calligraphy:

 

_Jasper Trevelyan,_

__

_I serious matter has come to my attention. It is our noble Inquisitor: it appears that he has been overworked and is in dire need of some recreation before the strain becomes too much and we find ourselves with an Inquisitor whom is as cracked as he is handsome. Therefore I have a proposal. I personally intend to steal the Inquisitor away from his burdens for one evening. To wine and dine, to hang on his every word, and, if he so desires, to ravish him thoroughly. However, there is one rule : no inquisition business. Short of that, anything goes._

__

_Tonight, the Inquisitor’s quarters. Does he accept?_

__

 

__

_Your humble companion,_

__

_Dorian Pavus_

__

 

With a sprinkle of sealant and a quick blow of air, Dorian rolled the paper and secured it with a bit of handy twine before handing it to one of the soldiers stationed inside the great hall by the inquisition throne. 

“This is to be taken to the Inquisitor. His eyes only,” he directed. The soldier – Callum, he wanted to say? – took the note, gave his knit sweater a cursory glance, and obeyed without a word.

Some time went by. Dorian was in the midst of writing his list of supplies when maybe-Callum returned with another rolled note, this one sealed with red wax stamped with the inquisition’s symbol. He broke the seal and read:

 

_Dorian Pavus,_

__

_This is indeed a grievous overlook, and I thank you for bringing it to my attention. The Inquisitor and I discussed the matter, scrutinized the situation from every angle imaginable, painstakingly weighed the pros and cons, and unanimously concluded that one night with such agreeable company would, in fact, perhaps not make Thedas crumble like a house of cards._

__

_Our grateful Inquisitor wholeheartedly accepts this generous offer with all that it entails, and promises that nothing short of Corypheus scratching at our door will keep him from it._

__

 

__

_See you tonight._

__

 

__

_Your humble servant,_

__

_Jasper Trevelyan_

__

 

Dorian smiled, and quickly went back to finishing his list. There was much to do, and as their dear commander would say : “To work!”


	6. Chapter 6

_That night…_

 

He heard the door to the Inquisitor’s chamber open. In a flash, Dorian was out of his seat and down the landing, intercepting Jasper and immediately placing his palm over his eyes.

“What’s all this?” Jasper inquired

“No peeking.” 

“Alright, I won’t peek, you don’t have to cover my eyes,” said the amused quirk at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m not willing to risk it. Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.”

Jasper chuckled but didn’t resist. Dorian led him up to the top of the walkway and brought him to stand in the center of the room.

Once positioned, Dorian removed his hand.

“Alright, you can look.”

As soon as Jasper’s eyes opened, his sigh of delight warmed Dorian’s heart. The candles strewn about, the roaring fireplace, the clothe covered table and porcelain place settings with real silver utensils placed carefully across from one another complete with plush chairs. On the side of the room was a wooden banquet table big enough for a feast to easily feed a large family, let alone the two of them. Fresh fruit, salted nuts, an assortment of cheese and bread, mutton, fish, small kettles of soup, lamb chops, roasted vegetables, quail, roasted duck, and more. Not to mention the array of wine and beer. The room smelled like warm fires and succulent food. 

“Dorian this is…” Practicality came creeping in, smothering some of the spontaneous joy he’d expressed at the unveiling. “You didn’t have go through all this trouble. The cost alone… is that caviar?” The tension returned to Jasper’s shoulders as he turned to Dorian with a gentle shake of his head. “It’s too much.”

Dorian took him gently by the arms. “Hush, amatus. It’s a gift. True, the booze came out of pocket, but our esteemed ambassador kindly provided the rest.”

Jasper’s bright eyes widened. “Josephine –?”

“Was more than happy to oblige, and even threw in a few additional courses for good measure. She seems to think you needed to let off a little steam.” Dorian’s eyes crinkled as he smoothed his thumb over the solemn frown between his paramour’s eyebrows. “I wonder where on earth she got that idea from?”

Jasper gave an uncertain smile. Finally he gave a heavy sigh, his shoulders slouched in resignation. “I suppose between you and Josephine, I am thoroughly outnumbered.”

“And outmatched, if I do say so myself. She may look cute in those frilly sleeves of her’s but I certainly wouldn’t try to outflank that woman for all the beer in Ferelden.” 

Jasper quirked a playful eyebrow. “What about for all the books in Thedas?”

“Hmmm, yes I probably would risk it for that.” They chuckled as Dorian drew him in for a kiss before taking his hand and guiding him to the candle lit dining table. “Besides,” he continued, drawing back Jasper’s chair for him. “Whatever leftovers we have we can give to our friends, or perhaps the workers, or the orphans, or whomsoever you want. It’s not as if it will go to waste.”

He could see his words working their magic as Jasper settled into his chair. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Dorian went to the feast table and plucked the pitcher of beer with two steins and brought them to Jasper. There he poured each so there was a healthy one inch foam at the top, and raised a glass in a toast. “To you, Jasper.”

It could have been a trick of the firelight, or the grin that suddenly came across his face, but in a moment a radiating glint came into Jasper’s eyes, and the responsibilities of Thedas finally took a night off. Jasper raised his beer in turn. “And to you, Dorian.” 

With a clink, they drank, and they were off. 

The night wore on. With each course and each wine pairing Dorian could visibly see the change in the man across the table. It was marvelous to see him that way: charming, laughing and at ease as they shared stories and exchanged their flirty banter. They even had a spirited debate on the good and bad qualities of Varric’s writing. Dorian clearly won the discussion, of course, but he could tell Jasper still didn’t agree they were obviously blatant, predictable and flowery. His one flaw.

The full moon was high when they were well into their dessert. It was a wonderful invention the locals had come up with by mixing ice, milk and sugar into a frothy, semi solid cream. It was Josephine’s brilliant idea to pour sweet bourbon on top of it and finish it off with a few slices of fresh peaches. The combination was a smash.

“Mmm, that is delicious,” Jasper praised. “I only wish I could finish it.” He set his spoon down in the half melted dessert and stretched back in his chair with a sated sigh. “I think you can just roll me down to the butcher’s, carve me up and feed me to the poor…”

Dorian chuckled at the image. “Well, how about we save that for plan B if the Inquisition falls flat on its face?” 

“Eh, as good of a back up plan as any.”

“I highly doubt it will come to that.”

“Since when did you become an optimist?”

“It’s not so much optimism as it is realism. Especially, given our history of fighting big bad monsters, when you die there probably won’t be anything left of you to share.”

Jasper gave a groan. “My goodness, you are a fine comfort. If I wasn’t in such a good mood right now I’d take offense to that.”

Dorian clicked his tongue to his teeth. “ _Tsk._ My apologies. I clearly said no Inquisition business, and there I’ve gone and led us right to the edge of it. This is exactly why I’m a mage and not a scout. Allow me to change the subject.” He stood and went to a large fuzzy bundle folded by the balcony door. With a click the doors were open, letting the cold night air mix with the stuffy yet homey heat collected within the apartment. He then took the large furry bundle and opened it up, revealing it to be the hide of a bear, and laid it out into the balcony. “Care to join me for a bit of air, amatus?” 

Jasper stood. “Ahh, I was wondering about the bear skin. I was thinking maybe you wanted it to…” his words trailed off, but his meaning was clear.

Dorian winked. “An excellent notion… perhaps a little later on.” He settled Jasper in the bear hide and excused himself. When he returned, he came bearing two goblets retrieved from the fire before which they had been sitting. The metal was warm to the touch and the liquid smelled divine. He involuntarily shivered as he went outside, the chilly air slightly assaulting as he quickly sought shelter in the bear furs with Jasper. Steam drifted from their drinks and from their breath as they sipped. The mulled wine ran warm down his gullet, its rich spices teasing his tastebuds.

“Ah, that is good,” sighed Jasper, licking his lips. “Is that Ferelden spice?”

Dorian grinned, pleased with himself. “A little taste of home. I grew rather fond of it on cold nights.”

“It feels like years since I’ve drunk it.” Jasper scoffed. “Hell, it feels like years since I’d done anything as just me and not the Inquisitor…” Jasper rested his head on Dorian’s shoulder, his hair tickling his jaw in the breeze as his hand found Dorian’s knee under the furs. “Thank you for this. It means a lot.”

Dorian’s cheeks blushed and was grateful for the dark. “It was nothing. And if a little food and drink can keep our fearless leader from becoming frightfully dull, it is well worth it.”

The clouds were passing, lit up by the brightness of the moon and occasionally giving glimpses into the starry heavens.

“Next month will be a supermoon lunar eclipse,” commented Jasper. “It only happens every six hundred years, or so.”

Dorian appraised him. “Well, well. I didn’t take you for an astronomer.”

“You only think you know everything about me.”

“ _Pshh,_ please. You’re an open book.”

“I bet I could surprise you.”

 _Ahh, a challenge._ “Oh really? Well go on, oh enigmatic one, tell me one thing that I don’t know about you. Go ahead. Shock me.”

“I don’t like raisin cookies.”

“Weak. Like an overcooked noodle.”

Jasper sighed. “Alright, you asked for it.” He sat up straight and look him intently in the eye. “I’m really good at Wicked Grace.”

Dorian laughed so hard he almost didn’t have the breath to mock him. “Ha! Good one!”

“No really, I am. Just ask Varric and the Chargers.”

“Well they must be even shittier at it than I am. I’m not that skilled a player, and I beat you all the time.”

“I let you win,” he replied in deadpan seriousness.

“Oh that doesn’t make any sense! Why would you do that?”

Jasper turned pink, the blush creeping up to his ears. “Because… when you win you are in such a good mood. I like seeing you happy. Aaaand sometimes we have our wager – whoever wins gets to do what they want with the other person… and I really like the stuff you come up with so... I let you win.”

“ _What!?_ That is – Ridiculous!” Dorian threw back the furs and stood. “On your feet, Jasper. We are playing right now and settling this once and for all.” He stomped inside, Jasper close on his heels, only pausing to shut the balcony door behind him. Dorian took the deck from its usual drawer and brought it to the foot of the fireplace. He sat cross legged and began to shuffle.

“You sure you want to do this?”

“Why? Afraid I’ll catch you in a lie?”

Jasper shrugged and sat down across from him. “Alright, then if we’re doing this, what do you want to play for? Coin? There are a few bundles of grapes on the table?”

Dorian paused for a moment, and then a wicked idea memory from previous games came to mind. “We’ll play for clothes. Lose a hand, lose a layer. Last man with a stitch remaining wins.”

Jasper gave him a crooked grin. “You’re on. We’re going to need more wine.”

— — — —

“Angel of Death,” announced Jasper. “Show your cards.”

Dorian reluctantly put down his humble two pair, only to be thoroughly annihilated by Jasper’s mighty four pair.

“I win again,” glowed Jasper, sitting back sipping his mulled wine in victory, his bare chest the only indicator of the one hand Dorian had won.

Then there was Dorian, his clothes in a pile behind him growing fatter with every hand he’d lost.

With a growl of frustration, Dorian tossed the useless cards to the floor. “I’m not entirely sure you weren’t cheating. You could have had that Angel of Death card for ages.”

“Well, I’d offer to play more, but you appear to have run out of bids. Speaking of which…” he pointedly looked at Dorian’s underwear. “I believe you still need to pay up.”

Dorian glowered, but stood nonetheless. With a hook of his thumbs, the last garment slipped to the floor leaving Dorian wearing nothing but firelight. 

“Happy?”

Jasper eyed him head to foot with a lecherous smile. “Mmm, yes.”

In need of some revenge, Dorian hooked his toe around the underwear and flicked it at Jasper, who then proceeded to chortle as it hit him right in his grinning face. Dorian felt much more appeased.

“I cannot believe you’ve been lying to me this whole time. Just you wait! I’ll tell all your constituents what a great big card swindler their Inquisitor is. Then you’ll be sorry.”

Jasper, the imp, was still giggling like a schoolboy. “Better a swindler than a sore/naked loser.” He removed his boots and socks and set them by the fire as he stretched out, the contours of his lean muscles lit beautifully by the fire.

With an exasperated bah, Dorian went to the balcony door. He was overheated from being that close to the fireplace and needed a bit of air. He cracked it open a few inches and breathed deep as the crisp breeze cooled his skin, the sweet mountain air invigorating his wine foggied brain. Dorian glanced up to see that most of the clouds had left the sky, allowing the constellations to play out like a book of fables before him.

The sound of bare padded feet came from behind. A strong arm snaked around his middle and held him close. The combination of the heat from Jasper’s chest on his back and the cold air at his front pleasantly had his hair on end.

Jasper kissed the hollow behind Dorian’s ear, snuggling him as they looked up at the glorious heavens. Suddenly, a tiny streak of pure light shot across the cloudless sky and disappeared into the stars.

“Make a wish,” Dorian instructed lightly.

Jasper hummed into his ear. “I did once. When I was young.”

“Oh? And did it come true?”

He felt Jasper shake his head. “No. I waited a long time. Years, in fact. But it didn’t come true.” He felt Jasper sigh behind him. “Then one day, I marched into Redcliffe and stepped into the chapel. Inside was an open rift, but that wasn’t the most compelling thing there. In fact, it was the mage fighting it. He was gorgeous, brilliant, and true to himself. He was also prideful, sarcastic and had no patience for fools. Then and there, that’s when my waiting came to an end.”

Dorian’s heart skipped a beat and he was finding it difficult to breath. “You got your wish…” he whispered in conjecture.

“No, as a matter of fact I didn’t.” Disappointed stabbed into him with an unexpected twist. That is, until Jasper went on. “What I found was so much more than the wish of an adolescent boy. Now I hope that stupid wish never comes true.” Dorian’s vision began to blur. He didn’t want him to see, but when Jasper cupped his face and turned him to look into his eyes, he could only meekly comply. Jasper smiled at him with such heartfelt tenderness, his fingers warm upon his cheek.“You are an amazing man, Dorian. Far better than anything I could have fathomed.” His lips were soft as they kissed, leisurely tasting each other in a long and tempered embrace. Even with the brisk breeze blowing off the snow silvered peaks onto him, Dorian felt as though the only thing keeping him from melting to the floor were Jasper’s sentinel arms around him. Further he fell into that kiss… Dorian felt like the seamen he’d read about that fall victim to the call of the sirens that put them under an enchantment so compelling that the sailors gladly go to their doom in pursuit of the sweet paradise they promised. Only Jasper was no siren. And that made him even more dangerous. 

At long last, when oxygen became dear, Jasper pulled away and Dorian mourned the absence of his lips. He made a small noise as Jasper’s hands ran down his thighs and back up to his chest, trailing fire in their wake.

“Take me…” Dorian moaned, delirious with need.

Jasper’s eyes darkened with desire. “Come inside.”

“No,” Dorian resisted at Jasper’s pull towards the bed. “Here. On the fur.” 

“Here?” Jasper barely got the word out before Dorian was clutching him, nipping at his neck and undoing the fastening of his trousers. “But, it’s freezing!” Jasper’s exclamation turned into a heated groan as Dorian’s hand found him already hard and hot beneath his small clothes.

“I’ll keep you warm…” Dorian growled between his teeth fastened passionately upon Jasper’s sensitive earlobe, leading him out of the doorway and further out to the landing. Cold bit his flesh, making the trembling warmth of Jasper against him even more irresistible. Together, in a frenzied tangle of tongues and greedy hands, they tumbled onto the plush bear skin. Jasper barely took the time to draw the edge of the fur over them before they lost what was left of their senses.

— — — —

The moon had all but disappeared over the edge of the mountains, the darkness making the stars burn even brighter.

“ _Ah… ah… ahh… ah…”_

Dorian thrust back and forth determinedly, his movements in time with Jasper’s wet tongue flicking his own. The bear fur tickled his back like a hundred fingers petting him as he rode him. He could hardly see from the sweat falling into his eyes despite the cold. Beneath him Jasper angled his pelvis to meet him, each time stimulating that special place inside of Dorian that made his breath hitch and his insides squeeze. Dorian’s legs were beginning to burn, but he was beyond reason, needing to continue, needing to take them over the edge. Jasper’s fingers delved to his arse and below, rubbing along his rim, driving him mad as his cock pumped into him. He sucked at Jasper’s heady, wine flavored tongue, lapping and drinking. Even as he fought for breath he couldn’t seem to stop kissing Jasper, as though it was his air, not nature’s, that he needed in order to survive.

A stronger flash of heat hit the base of his spine, and he knew he was getting close. He pushed up, angling back to bring him deeper, ignoring his protesting thighs as rode harder. Faster. Seeking release at a grueling pace that had his lungs burning and his body begging for more.

Strong hands took hold of him and Jasper rolled them over, losing most of the bear fur that served as their only shelter from the frigid air. Dorian barely noticed as Jasper hooked his arm under Dorian’s knee, bringing it up to his chest and thrust deep.

Dorian cried out as his wonderfully thick cock pierced him over and over again. 

“Harder!” he moaned, his fingers digging into Jasper’s flexing shoulders as he began to buck into him. Jasper didn’t hold back, huffing, panting, groaning into Dorian’s hair as he thrust, at this point as desperate as he was. 

“ _Ah!... Ahh!_ I can’t hold on!” he cried haggardly out between wild thrusts.

Dorian clenched him tighter, his trembling body on the verge of bursting. “Amatus… amatus _amatus!_ ”

Stars exploded before his eyes as he erupted with a lascivious shout, stiffening from head to toe while the feral rapture tore through him, clutching Jasper for dear life as his lover moaned like a dying beast into his ear. Hot rush filled him as Jasper rode out his climax, his hips twitching as he finished, before melting like butter in the sun.

Jasper weakly rolled to his back, both men gasping for air upon the furs. Jasper took his hand and held it as their blissful sweat soaked bodies lay under crisp clear skies, watching their frozen breaths disperse like smoke.

“Wow…” gasped Jasper. “You weren’t kidding about the ‘ravishing me’ part of the evening.”

Dorian lightly scoffed. “Jasper darling, I haven’t even begun to ravish you yet.” _Just as soon has my heart doesn’t feel like it’s going to burst out of my chest…_

Jasper chuckled incredulously. “Well then, we should probably head inside before we die of hypothermia.”

“You go on ahead. I’ll be out here a minute more,” he closed his eyes, finally able to breath deeply again as he gave a long stretch upon the plush bear hide.

“Not too long,” Jasper’s lips brushed his temple. He heard Jasper give a heavy sigh as he found his feet and covered Dorian with the edge of the fur. He heard the door open, but not latch. He peered over to see Jasper hold himself steady on the sofa as he removed trousers and underwear they had merely pushed aside from earlier. Naked, he walked carefully to the bathroom. Dorian was not sure if the manner of his walk was due to all the drinking or the roughness of their lovemaking. Most likely both.

Dorian gave another stretch, the bristles of the fur stimulating on his skin. He gave a slight twinge at his insides. He was going to be sore tomorrow, but he didn’t mind. He had been so eager to have Jasper that most of their usual foreplay had been foregone. Driven by passion. _Possessed by a declaration of love._ He scoffed at the cliche.

Jasper emerged from the bathroom, a steaming towel in hand. He watched as he placed it upon the table and poured another glass of wine to set next to it. He left it, leaned casually against the edge of the table and proceeded to pick the spoon from his dessert bowl to lick it.

He looked at the warm towel and untouched glass of wine, clearly put aside for him. Dorian smiled at the gesture, moved once again by the considerate nature of his lover. The story about the wish he’d made came flitting back, and how he had found something better. It ached sweetly in his chest, making him almost shake. He could not remember being this happy with anyone. A part of him kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, that suddenly his amatus would want more from him, or expect him to change to fit his whim and that it would all fall apart into a bitter mess.

 _No…_ he chided himself, smiling fondly as Jasper licked his spoon again. _He is not Father. He knows and accepts me. He chose me. If I believed in wishing upon falling stars, I do not think I would have had the imagination to conjure a man like him. I doubt I would have believed any such man could exist, had I not met him myself…_

A drop of the melted dessert dripped from the spoon and onto Jasper’s chest. He looked down and immediately collected it with his finger and swiped it with his tongue.

Dorian felt a spark of inspiration come to him, and his resting member valiantly fighting to stir once more. He abandoned the warmth of the furs, his legs a little shaky, and went inside, closing the door behind him in the safe haven of Jasper’s room.

Jasper looked up from his leftover dessert and smiled. “There’s a warm towel for you,” he indicated. “I poured the last of the mulled wine in there, but if you prefer something else I can… Dorian?”

Dorian didn’t reply. Not with words, anyway. He was a breath away, their thighs brushing together as he plucked the bowl from Jasper’s hands and placed it on the table beside them. He grasped the spoon, swirled it in the melted bourdon and cream, and lifted it up.

“Open,” he instructed. Jasper’s lips parted, giving no resistance as Dorian cupped his chin to persuade his mouth to open wide. He carefully swiped the spoon onto Jasper’s waiting tongue. Dorian moved in, the spoon soon forgotten as he delved tongue first into the depths of Jasper’s mouth in search of the treat that lay inside… Sweetness mixed with the musk of his taste had Dorian thirsty for more. Jasper moaned into his mouth, kissing him back and winding his arms around him as they slowly tasted one another with velvet tongues.

Dorian drew back for a moment, not only for them to catch their breaths, but also to take hold of his wine cup. He met Jasper’s eyes as he took a sip of the sweet red wine, warming it in his mouth, before sealing his lips over Jasper’s and pouring the wine into him. Jasper drank, his hand tangled in Dorian’s hair as they shared it. Once the wine was gone Dorian captured his swollen lower lip and suckled it possessively, delighted by the at once sweet and heady flavors lingering there. He could feel Jasper’s clever hands run down his body, seeking to bring him closer… Dorian took his hands away and planted them firmly onto the table on either side, making it clear that was where they were to remain. When he obeyed, Dorian rewarded him by taking the bowl of what remained of his melted dessert and pouring the contents down the front of his chest. Jasper gasped at first contact, then gave a low moan as Dorian began to map him with his tongue, following the slow sugary trail descending the salt of Jasper’s skin. Jasper shuddered under his mouth, his breath deepening further as Dorian lapped up every morsel of dessert like a cat with cream, inching his way down from the flat planes of his pecs to the rigid muscles of his abdomen. 

He was kneeling before him by the time he was finished, taking one last lingering lap off of Jasper’s lower belly just above the groin. Dorian ran his hands slowly along Jasper’s hips and thighs as he looked up. Jasper was watching him with glazed and hooded eyes, his cheeks flushed with drink while his hands still firmly gripping the edge of the table, his lips fetchingly parted.

Dorian reached up to take the glass of mulled wine again. With a wicked grin he poured it over Jasper’s half stiffened member, indifferent to the mess splashing onto the floor as he covered him. Without missing a beat Dorian took him into his mouth, the heady wine mixed with the coppery salt of Jasper’s cock nearly as intoxicating as the sound of pleasure that Jasper made.

It was easy to get him down deeply at first; his lips circled and sealed around his shaft massaging up and down as the flat of his tongue slid along the thickening vein on the underside, his cheeks working as he sucked him. Soon Dorian had to open his jaw further as Jasper hardened, his thighs quivering under Dorian’s hands. He pulled back, the tip of his tongue playfully licking the velvety tip as he carefully caressed the delicate sack of his straining balls. Jasper gave a choked off whimper and almost reached for him, his hand leaving the table before remembering and gripping the table again. Unable to grasp him, Jasper instinctively arched in, his eyes closed tight as he bit his lip, his head leaning back in passionate submission. Dorian released his balls, opened his mouth and swallowed, bringing him in as deep into his throat as he could manage. Jasper groaned loud, his knees nearly buckling as Dorian held him steady against the table.

“Oh, Dorian…” he moaned, his ragged sighs so sensuous it sent a sweet pang through Dorian’s loins. Dorian managed to maintain his rhythm as he silently encouraged Jasper legs to open a bit, although it did falter for a moment when he felt for the wine glass he vaguely remembered putting down beside him. He dipped his fingers into what was left of the wine, then took his coated fingers and reached up between the globes of Jasper’s ass and finding his entrance. The first finger went in easily, nevertheless he stroked his insides to ensure minimal discomfort before letting the second finger join in. Jasper threw his head back with another long groan. Dorian felt him flex along his tongue and clenched at his fingers. He was getting close. Dorian increased his pace, his throat working and his fingers stroking as Jasper’s hand clasped his hair a little too tightly, his voice rising with his impending release.

“Ah! Ahh! _Ahhh!_ ” 

Jasper’s insides seized, crushing his fingers together as he shuddered and poured down Dorian’s throat. Dorian gulped and gently suckled, milking him until he was done. The hand in his hair released its grasp and soothed the tender spot on his scalp.

“Oh my…” sighed Jasper with trembling lips. “That was… wonderful. Truly…”

Dorian chuckled as he lightly tickled Jasper’s lower belly with his mustache. “You don’t think we’re done, do you?”

The look on Jasper’s post coitally wrecked face was so priceless, Dorian almost didn’t turn him over to lay face down onto the table. _Mmm. His long, lean back and well toned backside certainly make a pretty picture…_

“Wait, what!” he exclaimed as Dorian opened his legs from behind. “I don’t even know if I can again!”

Dorian leaned over and gave him a quick kiss upon his lips. “Let’s find out, shall we?” Without further ado, Dorian knelt down, parted the crease of Jasper’s derrière and licked him. Jasper’s protests turned into pleasant murmurs and soft moans as Dorian stroked the tender flesh of his buttocks and teased his sensitive hole. Dorian took his time, even as his own arousal stood straight and ready. He licked along the delicate rim, his thumb stroking the tiny strip of flesh just behind his balls as his tongue gently prodded the entrance. The tip went in readily, so Dorian opened the globes of his cheeks up more and pressed deeper inside. With a sensual sigh Jasper relaxed and opened up, allowing him to plunge in as far as his tongue could go, slowly fucking him with it as Jasper shuddered. Dorian felt for Jasper’s cock and found it twitching, impatient to become ready once again. As soon as he touched him Jasper let out a low whimper and thrust wantonly into his mouth and hand. Dorian lingered, feeling, tasting, listening to the sounds his lover made as he ravished him. Dorian’s tongue started to cramp, so he switched tact by gently sucking along the inside crease. Jasper twitched, his reawakened member growing larger within his grasp. 

Dorian grimaced, the swelling in his shaft nearing pain as it demanded his attention. No longer able to wait, Dorian stood, pressing his groin flush against Jasper’s moist ass.

Jasper stiffened, turning to look at him. “No don’t –“

Dorian shushed him with a soothing hand on his back. “It’s alright, amatus. I won’t enter you. Just close your legs for me.”

Jasper relaxed again and complied, his inner thighs pressed together to trap Dorian’s engorged member right against Jasper’s. Dorian took hold of his hips and thrust, his cock rubbing along the smooth underside of Jasper’s. Both men moaned aloud and they began to move together. Jasper came up on his hands and pushed back in time with Dorian’s quick and steady thrusts. Tingles, each stronger than the last rippled through Dorian with every flex of his hips, the sensation of smooth thighs squeezing him driving him mad as Jasper began to shake.

Jasper’s arms buckled sharply and he had to support himself on his elbows. Dorian bit his lip as Jasper squeezed him harder and pushed back with force. “Ah…ah... ahh, that’s good...” Jasper groaned, his head resting on the creaking table, the dishes vibrating with every thrust. “Oh… oh, I’m dizzy… ah…ah… I’m so dizzy…” As he moaned out the last words, his knees buckled out from under him. Dorian barely caught him in time to help lower him to sit on the floor.

“Amatus!” exclaimed Dorian. He cradled Jasper’s damp face. “Are you alright?” 

Jasper’s hand fumbled but managed cover Dorian’s in reassurance. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, a somewhat dopey smile on his face flushed. “Just a little dizzy…” 

_Oh shit,_ realized Dorian, _he’s sloshed._ He’d never seen Jasper drunk before, but this was certainly it. _It would seem all the merriment finally caught up to him._

Dorian sighed and took hold of Jasper’s arm to help him to his feet. “Alright, amatus, it’s obviously bedtime.”

“No, I can keep going,” he objected, resisting Dorian’s tug.

 _Damn it, he’s surprisingly heavy…_ Dorian knelt down to wrap his arms around his middle so he could use his legs to get him up. 

Jasper took that as an invitation. Before he knew what was happening Jasper had him onto his back and was kissing him. Oh dear.

“Please,” Jasper pleaded between kisses. “Don’t stop. Please… please…”

Dorian could feel him still hot and ready against his thigh. “Alright,” he conceded. “One last time.”

Jasper gave him another dopey grin. “You’re so pretty.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. Jasper didn’t seem to take notice as he gave Dorian a quick kiss before grabbing hold of Dorian’s legs. “That thing you did felt soooo good,” he explained, bringing both of Dorian’s legs over one shoulder. “Here, I want you to feel…” Jasper then placed his tumescent length against Dorian’s and wrapped his arms around Dorian’s legs, bringing his thighs tightly together, and thrust. A powerful shudder ran through him as Jasper’s cock rubbed up and down the underside of his arousal. Dorian’s eyes rolled back, panting each passionate breath. Jasper lifted him into his lap to get better purchase while he rutted so hard and quick that he could not only feel Jasper’s balls slapping against him, but he could hear it too. His manhood cried ecstatic tears upon his belly as he let the rolling wave of pleasure coil through him, steam practically pouring off of him as the delightful friction of their cocks brought him closer to the edge. He could feel Jasper’s hot breath upon his calf as he panted with every thrust.

“Ah!” he moaned, each one louder than the last. “ _Ahh!... Ah!... AH!..._ ” 

Dorian’s legs ached, his toes curled. _More… more…_

“Oh! _More!_ ” Dorian groaned, so close he could taste it. A hand closed around their cocks, pumping them. After one jerk Dorian came, his spine arching as his spend shot out over his tensed stomach. Jasper was right behind, and with a long shuddering cry his seed joined Dorian’s, their combined salty mess trickling down Dorian’s sides.

Jasper let Dorian down to the floor, collapsing into a quivering heap upon the ground beside him. Dorian forced his heavy limbs to roll over to him, clearing the damp hair from Jasper’s heavy eyes.

“Thank you…” he panted, a gleeful little smile playing at his lips.

Dorian smiled in return. “My pleasure.”

Jasper’s meaty hand found Dorian’s face. “You’re so pretty…” 

_Oh dear, he is truly plowed._ “Yes, thank you, I know.”

“I love yoooou’re brain,” he slurred.

Dorian blinked. “What?”

Jasper sat up and rolled on top of him again. Dorian pushed at him as Jasper planted slop happy kisses on his face. “No, no! That’s enough ravishing. Time for bed.”

“But I love your mouth…” he declared. Dorian felt like he was in some sort of lascivious wrestling match as they grappled. The Tevinter managed to get the high ground, even as Jasper continued to kiss whatever part of him he could reach.

“Not just your words… your mouth… and I love your _cock!_ Ooh, I want your beautiful… beautiful cock…” Jasper was still underneath him, but stopped Dorian from getting up by wrapping his arms around his hips and slid down mouth first towards Dorian’s groin.

 _Oh for fuck’s sake…_ Dorian struggled to keep from falling over onto the besotted drunkard. “Jasper Trevelyan, you take your hands and mouth off me and get into bed right now!”

Like the flick of a candle the hold on his hips loosened before slipping heavily to the floor, Jasper himself no longer moving. Startled at the sudden change, Dorian dismounted and looked down to see Jasper lying still upon the floor. Dorian leaned over to listen to his breathing. As a gargled little snore flitted through Jasper’s open mouth.

“Unbelievable…” Dorian shook his head and wiped back his hair exasperatedly.

“Jasper. Jasper wake up.” He shook his shoulder. No answer. He tapped his face. Still nothing.“Sorry in advance…” Dorian cupped his hand and gave a controlled slap to the cheek just sharp enough to rouse him.

Jasper snorted, his eyes fluttered open and soon found Dorian. “Heeeey you…” he murmured happily.

“Good morning darling. Now _get up._ ”

“Mm k,” Jasper replied easily. 

It took a little while, but somehow Dorian managed to half carry him over to the bed and deposit him into it. Jasper put up no resistance as Dorian tucked the covers around him.

”...you’re so pretty…” was the last thing Jasper slurred before passing out again.

Dorian heaved a sigh of relief. “ _Phew!_ Well,” he muttered to himself. “Overall a sublime evening.” He glanced at the now snoring man in his bed. “I just hope he remembers it…”

— — — —

“Mm… _mmmgh…_ ”

Dorian looked over to the lump in the mattress beside him. The thing within began to stir, and with a groggy grunt of displeasure, out popped the mussed hair and squinty eyes of the Inquisitor.

“Rise and shine, amatus,” said Dorian cheerfully, making note of the page he left off of in his book before putting it down. “Sleep well?”

Jasper rubbed at his head and made a sick clicking sound with his tongue as he attempted to swallow. “Oh Maker…” he groaned, his eyes shut tight against the morning glare. “What did you do to me…?”

“Everything I promised. And more,” he mused. Dorian leaned off the side of the bed and retrieved a goblet. “Here, drink this.”

Jasper squinted suspiciously at the offering. “What is it?”

“Just a bit of beer.”

The Inquisitor went green and warded off the stuff. “No! No. Never again…”

“Drink. It will help.”

Jasper looked at it a long minute before reluctantly accepting the goblet. He took a tiny sip and managed to not throw it up again despite the face he made.

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Late morning.”

Jasper’s beady eyes went wide. “How late?”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “As late as it needs to be. Josephine cleared your schedule, so there’s no need to worry.” Jasper didn’t look particularly happy about that, but he did relax again and take another taste of beer.

“Where did all the food go?” 

“In the mood for a serving of cold duck and caviar?”

“Ugh, no. I just don’t remember cleaning up last night.”

Dorian chuckled. “You didn’t. I had them clear it away this morning. The kitchen is making good use of the leftovers.” Dorian settled on his side, his curved arm propping him up as he regarded Jasper. “What do you remember from last night?”

“Hmm, well… I remember eating, of course. Which… ugh… I may never do again… We played Wicked Grace. Then we made excellent use of the bear rug…” Jasper’s ears turned pink. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

Dorian smirked. “Anything else?”

“Let’s see, it get’s a little fuzzy after that… Heh, I do remember you being especially nice to me. I got dizzy… we had sex one more time. After that… nothing. What did I miss?”

“Only the best part.”

Jasper’s eyebrow quirked. “The best part? You mean after the meal, the amazing bear rug, and you eating dessert off my body – Better than all that?”

“Oh yes, you forgot the part when you tried to mouth fuck me while slurring poetry before passing out on the floor.”

The bewildered look on Jasper’s face was everything Dorian could have hoped for.

“I… _Poetry?_ ”

“Well, as best as you could manage whilst being inebriated. Let’s see…” Dorian played up the act by looking up and counting with his fingers. “You said you love my brain, my mouth, and… and I quote: my ‘beautiful, beautiful cock.’ In that order.”

“Agh…” Jasper hid his face in his hands.

“Mmm yes, you were quite the hot mess.”

Jasper peered up at him between his fingers. “Did… did you at least have a good time?”

Dorian gaped at him. “My sweet amatus, what a silly question. I had a wonderful time! Even trying to get your charmingly cock-hungry man hands off me while I tried to put you to bed was fun, in a sense. And now I have some excellent blackmail material from it.”

His hung over Inquisitor rested against the pillows and let out a long breath. His lids fell closed as if he couldn’t hold them open any longer.

Dorian reached over and plucked the goblet from Jasper’s precarious hands. “Rest, amatus. I’ll make sure you’re notified if it’s important enough.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Of course. Can’t have your entire empire fall just because of a hangover.” Dorian went back to his book.

“No…” Jasper’s hand reached for him and rested on the crook of his arm. Dorian looked over to meet Jasper’s strained but heartfelt gaze. “I mean for everything. Not just for last night, but... Thank you for taking care of me.”

 _Aww…_ Dorian covered his fingers with his own. “You’re welcome.” He was ready to leave it at that, but he soon looked over to see Jasper still watching him with a peculiar smile playing on his lips.

“What?” 

“It looks nice on you,” he commented, his fingers weakly picking at Dorian’s sleeve to feel the soft wool of the cable knit sweater he’d procured for him.

Dorian looked away and hoped he didn’t notice his mild blush. “Don’t be absurd,” he guffawed. “It doesn’t go with a single thing I own. Although, that said… it is surprisingly comfortable.”

“You really are an amazing man, Dorian Pavus,” Jasper solemnly declared. “Even if you do suck at Wicked Grace.” 

Jasper had just enough time to turn over giggling onto his side before Dorian hit him with the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Dorian sighed in his chair, his head full and rattling like a bag of marbles… The voice of Abelas, the guardian whose name meant “sorrow,” plagued his thoughts.

_You would not know truth. Shemlan history is as short as the pool of your years._

_The “war” of carrion feasting upon a corpse…_

_We killed ourselves, long ago._

Jasper found him in the library. Dorian sighed again as a dreadful ache opened like a wound inside. He knew what he must do, and he must do it now…

Dorian stood. “What happened at the elven temple… it’s got me thinking. I should go back, shouldn’t I? To Tevinter. Once this is done… assuming we are still alive. All of my talk about how terribly wrong things are back home, but what do I do about it? Nothing.”

Jasper frowned. “How does this relate to the elven temple?”

“That elf, Abelas. He said the Imperium wasn’t what destroyed the elves. My people would never accept that. It would reduce us to scavengers, destroy our legacy no matter how terrible. But we should accept it, take our history down a peg, confront the legacy hanging over us like a shroud. Maybe not all of us want to, but maybe that can be altered. If you can change minds, so can I.”

His eyes widened. “You would just leave? What about…?”

“Us?” _Yes, the dreaded question he knew would come._ The magister steeled himself before replying. “Trust me, amatus, it would give me no pleasure to leave your side. You make monumental decisions affecting the entire world. How can I not consider some of my own?” _Please try to understand…_

Jasper thought for a moment. “Why don’t I go with you?”

“Take you away from all this?” He shook his head. “I can’t ask that of you.”

“You don’t have to ask. I’m offering.”

“Tempting.” And it was… oh how he wanted to say yes! But he wasn’t only his amatus, he was the Inquisitor. As much as his presence would be a great comfort to Dorian himself, the state of Tevinter was not his fight. They had brought themselves into this mad state; it was their job to get themselves out again. 

Dorian met Jasper’s ardently earnest eyes. “We both know you would end up doing it all yourself. As much as watching my homeland beaten into submission would amuse me, this is something _I_ need to do.”

The crestfallen look on Jasper’s face sent a pang deep inside Dorian’s chest. “I… I understand. Of course.”

“I knew you’d break my heart…” Dorian smiled sadly. He gently cupped Jasper’s cheek as though a touch alone could sooth the hurt. “This is your fault, remember. You inspired me with your marvelous antics. You’re shaping the world… for good or ill. How can I aspire to do any less? If it means Tevinter can be better, that there’s hope even for my homeland? I would do anything.”

Jasper drew away, his throat working. “I… umm… Do excuse me.” And with those painfully polite departing words, Jasper abruptly turned and left.

Dorian almost called out for him, but to what end? His mind was made up and he knew it was the right thing to do. _Even so…_

“Damn…” he cursed under his breath. 

— — — —

A gentle knock sounded at the door. Dorian opened it to find Jasper on the other side. 

“Oh good evening, amatus.” 

“Hello. May I come in?”

Dorian stepped aside, the door widening in welcome. Jasper crossed the threshold, and Dorian closed the door behind him. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Jasper glanced at Dorian’s hand.

“No, not at all!” Dorian set down the worn book he’d quite forgotten he was holding. “Just doing a little light reading. _The Voyage._ One of my favorites. Thankfully, I know how it ends.” 

He hadn’t seen him since that morning. To avoid any awkwardness, he’d spent the day in a secluded library section and supped in his room. Now he had found him, and so had the awkwardness he had hoped to put off a while longer.

“Dorian,” Jasper’s hands were clapped behind his back, but Dorian imagined them fidgeting. “I wanted to apologize.”

Dorian’s head tilted in confusion. “Apologize? Whatever for?”

“For my behavior this morning. Leaving so suddenly I… well, you deserved better from me. You were telling me about something that means a great deal to you and I should have listened. I was so wrapped up in my own feelings about it… anyway, I am sorry.”

He couldn’t stand it any longer. Dorian took his face tenderly in his hands. Jasper sighed as though an enormous weight lifted from him. “Oh Jasper, you sweet, _sweet_ man. There is no need for you to apologize for how you feel. I meant what I said: I have no wish to leave you. This decision is no reflection of what we have. In fact, it makes it far more arduous – no. _Excruciating._ ” Dorian pressed his forehead to Jasper’s and they leaned into one another. “You are so heroic… You have taken on so much and asked for so little. If I can take even a fraction of that back to my people, we have a chance. Perhaps I can set in motion the ripples of change that we need.”

Warm hands affectionately squeezed Dorian’s waist. “It’ll be dangerous…”

“Yes, it will. But I have to try.”

Jasper pulled back, his eyes glittering. “If you need me, at any time, you have only to ask. I’ll be there.”

Dorian’s vision blurred as his eyes began to burn. 

_I do need you. Not as the Inquisitor. I need you…_

He thought back to when they had first made love. 

_Leaving later might be dangerous,_ was what Dorian had said, and he had been correct. He was already dreading his impending departure and mourning the loss of the most wonderful man he’d ever known. 

Dorian kissed him, his feelings pouring into that kiss in a way his words never could. Jasper returned his affection in full force. Clasped to one another, they lost themselves in that sacred merger of lips as though they were breathing each other’s very life essence. 

_I should never have let him get this close. I should never have kissed him, or told him about that stupid amulet…_ But no. He knew he wouldn’t change a thing. Dorian had found someone who cared for him unconditionally, and for whom he could not resist reciprocating. _Yes. I would do it all over again…_

Dorian held his beloved closer. Jasper’s arms tightened around the circumference of his waist, and his ribs winced in protest. He said nothing, for compared to the ache in his heart, this feeling was the sweetest of caresses.

_...even when it hurts…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Astounding. Absolutely, positively, jaw droppingly astounding!_

All over the crowded open hall was food being devoured, drinks being thrown back, drunken merriment, dancing, laughing – even as he saw it with his own eyes he could not believe it. 

It was over. They had won! 

Dorian couldn’t stop grinning. It was becoming a terrible nuisance and his cheeks ached from it. He must look like a damned idiot, but he just couldn’t stop. Corypheous was gone, and they lived to tell the tale. No doubt Varric would scribe the whole business in some dreadful novella, but Dorian was in such a good mood, he could envision himself lying in bed one night reading it, if for no other reason than to write a long detailed critique of everything he’d gotten wrong. He could imagine Varric’s face crinkle in annoyance before smirking and throwing his well crafted letter into the bin. 

He chuckled to himself at the thought, and then caught sight of the man of the hour moving through the crowd. People were stopping to shake his hand, give him slaps on the back, pushing drinks into his hands that he courteously refused, and continued to make his way through. With the exception of a few minor injuries, Jasper Trevelyan had returned from the battle unscathed. His companions, present company included, were all fit as fiddles; apart from Solas, whom was nowhere to be seen, everyone was taking part in the celebration. Cassandra. Sera. Rainer. Varric. The Iron Bull. Vivienne. Cole the human. Each one of them Jasper stopped and spoke several minutes with, including his team of advisors. Smiles, and relieved tears, on all of their proud faces. They had earned the titles of hero, and Thedas had much to be thankful for.

Jasper looked up while he spoke to Josephine, catching Dorian’s eye. He watched as Jasper excused himself and made his way towards him. Dorian forced his mouth to relax into a bored scowl, and when Jasper was close enough to hear, said :

“I was passing in the hall this morning, and a serving girl saw me and squealed. Actually squealed. Dropped her laundry and everything. Such a mess. She was practically breathless. ‘You were at the battle with the Evil One weren’t you?’ I didn’t even get a chance to answer. She hugged me. _Hugged_ me. This is your influence.”

Jasper laughed. “Admit it. You’re having a ball.”

He kept his face blank. “I don’t trust camaraderie. All these people smiling, buying me drinks… it’s unnatural. Mind you, I can’t hate the notion of being ‘the good Tevinter’. ‘I suppose you can’t all be evil bastards.’ The blacksmith said that. And he spat when we first met. I hope my father hears. He will shit his smallclothes from shock, I swear.”

Jasper stepped closer, his gorgeous eyes sparkling like emeralds. “I’m happy you’re here, after all that’s happened…”

“I fully expected to die. It would have been thematically appropriate. And you! You could have been a martyr! Oh, the songs they would have composed.” 

“There will be songs,” he shrugged.

“Yes, but they won’t have the same gravitas.” Dorian sighed in irony. “We’ll just have to be satisfied with being alive. And together. I’ve decided to stay with the Inquisition. For now.”

Jasper blinked in surprise. “You will?”

“There’s no you in Tevinter. What else matters?” he replied casually. Unfooled, Jasper’s face broke into a dazzling smile. It quite literally took Dorian’s breath away, and for a moment completely forgot what role he was playing. _Ah yes! The carefree rogue. Unimpressed with a hint of callous arrogance. Sensual, yet unattainable._

When Jasper turned to leave, Dorian caught his arm in a playfully possessive hold.

“Going somewhere, amatus?” He tugged him closer, bringing Jasper a mere inch away as his voice dropped low. “You didn’t think one brief chat would be enough, did you?”

Jasper’s eyes flicked from his eyes, to lips, to eyes again. “Define ‘enough’”

Dorian smirked. “Insolence. I like it.” Without waiting for permission, Dorian steered Jasper to his chamber door before pushing him inside, Jasper laughing all the while.

The Inquisitor’s bedroom was deafeningly quiet compared to the ruckus in the hall. The sun was rising, spilling gold onto pearly white peaks in a pale pink sky.

“See?” said Dorian, indicating the private setting. “Much better. Yes, yes, I’m sure you have all the things to say. Two things in private before you run off. First,” he paused for emphasis. “You are terribly dull, and I hate you.”

Somehow he managed to say it was a straight face. 

The only response was a quirk of amusement in Jasper’s brow above his rolling eyes. His amatus strolled out to the balcony, his silhouette bathed in morning light.

“And what’s the second?” he asked.

Dorian joined him, running his hand across his firm backside for good measure before looping his arms around his waist. He grinned into Jasper’s hair, inhaling his scent and loving the feel of him.

“I hope this ends soon,” Dorian concluded, murmuring it seductively like a sweet-nothing into his beloved’s ear.

There they stood, the noble mage Inquisitor and exiled Tevinter magistrate, looking beyond the vast mountains that had become their home, into the new world they each had a hand in creating. 

Dorian knew that someday he would leave to begin his new journey in restoring his homeland.

 _But not this day._ He embraced Jasper a little tighter, contentedly swaying in the breeze. 

_Not this day._

 

 

The End


	9. Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something I wrote up purely for pleasure (pun somewhat intended). Enjoy! 😊

Dorian sat reading by candlelight on the couch in the Inquisitor’s appointments. The same Inquisitor that was currently pacing from one end of the room to the other, straightening something, un-straightening another thing, and proceeded to repeat the process.

“Do sit down, amatus. You’re making me nervous,” Dorian drawled calmly.

“I’m fine,” replied Jasper. A little too quickly. 

Dorian didn’t bother hiding his skepticism. “Try.” 

Jasper sighed and reluctantly sat down beside him. Dorian’s teeth tightened as the couch began to shake from Jasper’s jittery foot. His Inquisitor managed to sit for about a full quarter of a minute before attempting to get up again.

“Don’t.” Dorian caught his lover’s thigh before he skittered away and pushed him back down. He set his book aside and turned to Jasper. “Something on your mind?” Of course, he already knew exactly what was on his mind.

Jasper’s hands restlessly wrung together as his tongue flicked between his lips. “I’m just a little nervous, alright? I’ve never done this before.”

“We talked about this. You agreed to it, _you_ were the one who asked him.”

“I _know_.”

“Are you afraid of him?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then what is there to be nervous about?”

Jasper frowned. “You don’t thing it’s a little strange? I mean, you and I we’re ‘together.’ He’s a friend. A good friend. But to invite him up here with us for just one night… that doesn’t seem _odd_ to you?”

“Not at all,” Dorian truthfully replied. “Why would it? It’s just like having sex with a man. Only there happens to be one other man...”

“So you’ve done this before?”

“Certainly.” Dorian lightly chuckled at Jasper’s widened eyes. “Why look so surprised, Inquisitor? Boudoir triumvirates are all the rage in the upper class, especially back home.” Although, the word ‘home’ left a distinctly bittersweet taste in his mouth.

Jasper leaned in with interest. “So that was it? No one’s feelings got hurt? No… awkwardness?”

“After the fact? No. Of course, in Tevinter, the physical act between men – “

“Is about pleasure, yes, I remember.”

“Indeed. And the same goes for a multiple plethora of pairings and trios as well. Outside of producing superior heirs, of course.” Dorian slid close to Jasper until their knees touched. “Have you never had a… casual encounter?”

Jasper shook his head. “No. I’ve kissed my fair share, but only taken to bed the ones I had feelings for.” He reached up and tenderly caressed Dorian’s cheekbone. “And I only continue to see the one’s I have very strong feelings for.”

Dorian couldn’t stop the slight blush that crept up his neck.

“Have you never been in love, Dorian?”

 _Rilienus_ … The name came forth, and with it the familiar twinge of melancholy. “Once… I think. I was having what I thought was a casual affair. As time passed, I realized it wasn’t casual at all. Then the day came my father told me they had chosen a bride for me. I told Father I wouldn’t do it. Eventually, I learned about his arrangements for my ‘compliance,’ and made my escape.” Dorian paused for a moment. “I had considered asking my lover to come with me. But in the end, I just left.” 

_He would have said yes…_ Cole’s haunting words drifted across the cloudy skies of his thoughts. The whole drama had been years ago, and yet... 

“I haven’t seen him since. I never thought to have those kinds of feelings for anyone again.” Dorian’s hand slipped over and affectionately squeezed his Inquisitor’s knee. “Until recently, that is.”

He leaned in and shared a soft kiss. Dorian wouldn’t let him pull away until he felt him sigh into his lips. “This is meant to be fun, amatus. Take your time. Enjoy yourself. I’ve an inkling our Qunari friend may be very good at these sort of events.”

“I was surprised you agreed. It always seemed like you hated each other.”

Dorian shrugged. “Not hate exactly, just a kind of… friendly bickering with a healthy dose of animosity. In truth, I’ve grown rather fond of the big man, regardless of our histories. And I’ve seen the way he looks out for you in battle; that won a few points in his favor.”

Jasper’s foot began to twitch again. “I just don’t want to be a wet blanket…”

Dorian scoffed. “Of course you won’t, my darling boy. The blanket _under_ us will be the wet one.” Jasper’s shoulders shook as he chuckled.

“Knock knock.”

The baritone voice sounded from the bottom of the landing, and Dorian felt Jasper’s muscles give a little jump under his hand. 

“Are you ready?” Dorian whispered.

Jasper took a long inhale and nodded. “Come on up!” Jasper called to him. They both stood as the Iron Bull ascended the steps into the Inquisitor’s bedroom. The suite suddenly felt a great deal smaller as the Qunari stood there, well over six feet tall with huge bull horns and a massive body covered in scars and knotted muscles. Though Dorian would never tell him so, he had been struck by how intimidating he’d first found the man; his size alone was enough to render most men’s bladders irrelevant, but the way he carried himself, the way his one remaining eye would look at you and through you with an unexpectedly piercing intellect always put Dorian on guard. However, whenever their bantering would take a flirtatious twist, he would be lying if he said he was entirely immune… _The beast could be rather charming when he put his mind to it, I will give him that._

“Evening, boss,” Iron Bull greeted Jasper affectionately. “Evening, Vint,” his ‘pet name’ for Dorian. “I was glad to receive your invitation.”

“And we were glad to have you… accept it.” Jasper almost said without gulping.

Bull flicked his penetrating gaze pensively between the two of them, until he addressed Jasper directly. “You know, boss, it’s ok with me if you’re not ready for this. We can try again another time, if you want.”

“No, I asked you here. We…” Jasper linked his hand with Dorian’s. “We asked you here.”

“Yeah, you did,” Iron Bull replied diplomatically, “but if you’ve changed your mind it’s no big deal.” He carelessly shrugged his enormous shoulders. “I can just leave, no harm done.”

Jasper hesitated. Dorian watched as the Qunari made a move back towards the door.

“Wait!” Jasper suddenly called, and Iron Bull stopped. Jasper walked up and gently took his giant hand. “Bull, please stay.” He lead Bull back into the room. “I’m a little new at this sort of thing, but I do want you here. I’d very much like you to stay.” Jasper turned to Dorian. “Don’t we want him to stay?”

Dorian stepped forward and tilted his head up to meet Bull’s eye. “Yes, do stay, my friend.”

The Iron Bull grinned. “Alright then.” Dorian noticed a lingering brush of Bull’s thumb across Jasper’s hand before releasing it. The Quinari settled his hands upon his hips as he regarded the two of them. “So, what are your ground rules?”

Remembering the list from their earlier discussion, Dorian took over. “No blood, but minimal bruising is acceptable. No choking, beatings, urine or stool. Talking ‘dirty’ is fine, but if you are going to call us names, please do keep it affectionate. And no biting, at least not enough to leave marks.”

Bull nodded. “I agree to that. I’m not into shitting on each other, but as for the rest, I’m a tough son of a bitch, so shy of breaking bones I can take whatever you throw at me. As for ‘name calling’,” he shrugged, “sticks and stones. Call me whatever you want if it get’s your juices flowing.”

Dorian and Jasper nodded at each other. “That sounds reasonable.”

“What’s your take on kissing?” Bull asked.

“‘Kissing’?” parroted Jasper.

“Well, yeah. Allowed? Not allowed?”

They had not discussed that. Dorian glanced over to Jasper for his input. His young Inquisitor nodded with a shrug, “I’m ok with it if you are?”

Dorian gave Iron Bull a sly smile. “Looks like kissing’s in.”

Bull beamed at them. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he looked almost ‘boyish’… “Nice, that’ll be real nice. What about penetration? I’m into it, but either of you against being ridden?”

Dorian waved his hand. “I’m all for it, but Jasper prefers not to be on the receiving end.”

“Actually…” 

Dorian looked at Jasper in surprise. “That is, I might not be entirely opposed. It’s only… I had a bad experience. My first, to be exact.” Jasper shook his head assuringly. “It wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t trying to hurt me, or anything, he was just inexperienced and… well-endowed. There was some blood and I was extremely uncomfortable for days afterwards. I’ve never done it again since.”

 _So that’s it…_ Dorian tenderly took his hand. It was damp and slightly chilled, despite the warmth from the fire. “My sweet, amatus… You are safe here. You know we would never harm you.”

Jasper nodded, a rueful smile upon his face. “I know that. I trust you. I trust both of you…” he glanced at Bull. “That’s why I’m telling you. I think I might want to? But I’m…” he gave an exasperated sigh. “I’m just not certain.”

Iron Bull took a step closer and carefully cradled Jasper’s free hand in his. “It’s ok, boss. You don’t have to decide now. I’ll ask again later and either way it’s going to be a fun night. That kid back then may not have known what he was doing, but the Tevinter and I…” Bull threw Dorian an affectionate grin. “We know exactly what we’re doing. We’re going to take real good care of you. Any time you want to stop, that’s just what’s gonna happen. Sound good?”

Jasper’s shoulders inches downward. Dorian noticed his palm already felt less clammy, and the tilt in his lips even looked genuine. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Bull nodded. “Was there anything else?” Jasper shook his head. “You?” he asked Dorian.

“All good, here,” Dorian replied. His pulse quickened as he watched Bull’s sweet demeanor switch to something more primative. _Here we go…_

The Iron Bull bent down, raising the hand that held Jasper’s to his mouth. He tenderly kissed every knuckle before giving a long lick to his palm. Jasper’s breath gave a subtle hitch, and Dorian felt the hand in his shiver… Suddenly Bull had Dorian’s hand as well and proceeded to kiss the tip of every finger. Bull’s technique would be impeded by the fingerless gauntlets he wore, but that didn’t hinder him from taking the tip of Dorian’s index finger and slowly drawing it into his warm, wet mouth, keeping eye contact as he suggestively suckled…

Heat shot up Dorian’s arm straight to his groin as the first tingle of arousal awakened within him. All too soon, Iron Bull released him.

“How about I go ahead and strip down, and let you two get a rapport going?” Bull gestured one of his horns towards the couch. “I’ll sit over there, watch for a while, and touch myself. If that’s alright with you?”

“Sure.”

“Naturally.” 

Iron Bull stepped back before unclamping his shoulder guard. Once that was gone, he sat upon the couch to remove his heavy boots. Dorian watched him stand again, comfortably meeting Bull’s gaze as he unhooked the wide belt from around his waist. It hit the floor with a _thud_ , and with a few tugs of laces at the top, the striped pants he wore slipped down his hips to his massive thighs. Dorian was not surprised to see that he went commando, and he drank in the sight of Bull’s formidable member.

“It’s ok, boss,” the Qunari said soothingly. “You can look. No need to be shy.”

Dorian tore his eyes away to look at Jasper, whose cheeks were pink and was hesitantly peeking up along the Iron Bull’s marvelous physique. Jasper’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips as Bull finished removing his attire, and Dorian smiled. There was heat in his lover’s eyes, and he looked forward to kindling those flames further.

Once he was gloriously naked, Bull settled on the couch. Dorian thought he resembled something like a king lounging upon his throne; confident and regal in his unabashedly nude state, with his legs comfortably spread and utterly at home as he patiently waited.

Jasper’s eyes darted shyly between the floor and the unclothed giant watching them. Dorian lovingly cupped his Inquisitor’s blushing face and gently turned him so his back was turned to their audience. “Come here,” Dorian whispered huskily. He captured Jasper’s lips, and as his mouth opened he deftly slipped his tongue within. Jasper softly sighed, his hands coming to rest on Dorian’s shoulders as he brought him closer. Dorian changed the angle, going in deeper; soon Jasper was returning the kiss with equal vigor, his hands running down to grasp Dorian by the hips. Dorian let out a hum as his groin brushed his own, a shiver running through him. They softly ground against one another, swallowing each other’s breaths of pleasure as they hardened. Dorian glanced over Jasper’s shoulder and saw Bull observing them, still as a statue except for the one hand between his powerful thighs that was lightly running its fingers up and down at a leisurely pace. 

It gave him a feeling, being watched by him, and he wanted to do so much more.

His kiss became more forceful, his hands running through Jasper’s hair to delve further in. Jasper responded by attempting to suckle his tongue… Dorian’s eyes rolled to the back of his head with a moan. Soon air became precious, leading to Dorian eventually pulling away, but not before capturing Jasper’s full lower lip and coming off with a slight pop! He looked at Jasper’s breathless face, his eyes blown and his lips soft from kissing, his fingers groping tightly upon his hips, trying to bring him closer...

He was ready.

“Help me undress,” Dorian told him. Jasper’s nimble fingers immediately went to work. Between the two of them, and several kisses later, Dorian’s clothes were in a pile on the floor. Then he was back in Jasper’s arms, greedily devouring his sweet mouth whilst Jaspers’s warm and wandering hands squeezed the globes of his ass. Jasper reached down, bending Dorian’s knee to hook his leg around his hip, and slid his fingers through Dorian’s crease to probe his entrance. Dorian’s head tilted up with a low moan, wriggling into his fingers as his bulge rubbed against Jasper’s, his lover’s mouth lovingly nibbling his neck as he clung to him. As Jasper’s fingers sweetly fucked him, Dorian cracked his eyes open to see Iron Bull looking right at him, stroking his stiffening erection; a hot throb spiked through Dorian’s loins. He watched as Bull’s member lengthened in his hand, and Dorian bit his lip as he felt himself grow harder...

Dorian forced himself to pull away, his breath already a little ragged. “Now you,” he mumbled into Jasper’s lips as he undid the buttons of his tunic. Jasper was soon free of his shirt, and Dorian hummed in pleasure. He never tired of seeing this. His strong, wide shoulders, long arms corded with muscles, a solid chest with perfectly pert nipples, and the firm ridges of his abdomen giving way to smooth flanks and lean hips. He was beautiful to look upon, and he deserved to be admired. 

Dorian brushed his mouth with a kiss and smiled into his lips. “Turn around…” he softly commanded.

Jasper hesitated, his head swinging in Bull’s direction, as if suddenly remembering they were not alone.

“Go on, amatus,” he gently encouraged, his hands slowly turning his bashful lover so that he was facing Iron Bull, his bare back against Dorian’s chest. He heard Jasper’s breath take a sharper edge, and his eyes were timidly looking away.

“Shhh,” Dorian soothed. “It’s all right, Jasper. Let him see what I see, how exquisite you are…” Dorian reached around to Jaspers’s front, his hands splaying across his belly and running up in a long, slow caress. Jasper’s eyes closed as he shuddered in his touch. Dorian roamed his hands over him as he continued to whisper seductively into his ear. “Look at him, touching himself because he wants you. Desires you.” Jasper’s shiver ended with a slight whimper as Dorian’s fingers fondled his erect nipples. “How badly he must want to touch you like this… to be touched…” One hand slid south to undo the simple knot at the top of Jasper’s trousers and slipped a hand inside. Jasper let out a harsh sound as Dorian palmed his heated love muscle and slowly massaged him, his already feverish flesh becoming more engorged in his skillful grasp. Jasper’s head blissfully fell back upon Dorian’s shoulder as his breathing grew heavier. He reached behind him to capture Dorian’s hips with both hands and forced him closer, rubbing his cock into Dorian’s hand and grinding his solid backside against Dorian’s arousal all at once. Dorian groaned a hot breath into Jasper’s ear as they moved against each other. He opened his eyes again to meet Iron Bull’s. The Qunari had leaned in, his enraptured eye running over the shuddering Inquisitor and the sighing Tevinter in approval. Dorian let his gaze roam over his barrel chest and down to where Bull’s hand moved over himself, unhurriedly squeezing his growing girth.“If only he knew how amazing it is to make love to you…” Dorian sighed. “How I crave to taste you on my tongue, and love to feel you inside me.” He tickled Jasper’s ear with the tip of his tongue, earning another shiver. “Look at him, amatus. Look at him…” Jasper’s eyes opened a crack and looked. “He is strength and power, but observe how gently he handles himself; how aroused he is simply from looking at us. To feel those big rough hands… they could easily hold us down and take whatever they want. Yet he sits there with such restraint… Isn’t it intoxicating…?” Dorian bit his lip with a soft moan as Jasper gave a hard shudder, and in an instant Dorian felt him grow thicker within his hand. Jasper did not look away, he and Bull gazed at each other with erotic intensity. Dorian stroked him harder as hummed approvingly into Jasper’s ear. “Yes… good. Let him see your passion. See how it ignites his own? He enjoys this, watching us pleasure one another. Shall we show him more? Would you like him to see what we do to each other? What we want him to do to us? Shall we show him what we have in store for him? Perhaps I should kneel before you now and love you with my mouth; let him see the pretty faces you make. Would you like that, Jasper? Would you like that?”

“ _Yes,_ ” the word wrenched itself from Jasper’s core as he reached up to snatch Dorian roughly by the hair to plunder his mouth in a dominating kiss. Dorian moaned at the sensation of teeth and tongue. Jasper broke the kiss and brought Dorian around to stand before him, Iron Bull now getting to see the entire line of Dorian’s exceptional backside. Jasper swooped in for one last swift kiss before giving Dorian’s shoulder a firm but gentle push down to his knees. Dorian complied, taking Jasper’s britches and underwear down with him as he knelt. Dorian then clasped him by the buttocks and took his tumescent member between his lips in slow suction. He teased the salty velvet skin with his tongue and wrapped his lips tight around the firm flesh as he leisurely worked up and down his shaft. Jasper shuddered in his mouth as his hand lightly grasped Dorian’s dark hair. He listened to his darling breathe long, hot, ragged breaths above him, and glanced up to see Jasper’s heated gaze locked exactly where Bull was sitting. Dorian hummed in pride. 

_Just the beginning, amatus. This is just the beginning…_

————

“ _…ah…ah…..ahh…_ ”

Jasper sat cross legged upon the bed, Dorian’s arms and legs wrapped around him as they screwed at a leisurely pace. Both men were pouring sweat; they were practically steaming from the heat collecting between their bodies and the puffs of air from their labored breaths.

Dorian ground down in time with Jasper’s easy paced thrusts, his hands ran over his feverish skin, each caress inside and out sending tremors of pleasure through him. His back was turned to Bull, so he couldn’t see him, but he imagined his gaze roaming from his glistening back to his flexing derrière, which at this moment was slowly pumping his lover’s cock.

Jasper tightened his embrace, and Dorian moaned when Jasper’s belly rubbed against his arousal snuggly trapped between them. Dorian hugged him close, seeking the sensuous friction as he affectionately nipped at Jasper’s earlobe.

“Dorian…” murmured Jasper. “Turn around.”

Dorian pulled back to look at Jasper to be sure he’d heard him correctly. Jasper’s damp hair clung to his brow, his skin was shining with perspiration, and there was a mischievously sexy smile upon his face.

“Turn around,” he repeated, and gave a small nod in Bull’s direction. Dorian grinned when he comprehended, and carefully unwound himself. His body practically whined when Jasper slid out of him. He had to carefully maneuver his wobbly legs to turn and sit in Jasper’s lap, his slick back resting against Jasper’s firm chest. But as soon as Dorian turned to face their audience, it was well worth it.

The Iron Bull had not moved from his seat, but the intensity radiating off of him had increased a thousand fold, like a lion ready to pounce but biding his time. His chest moved with deep, sensuous breathes as his mighty hand stroked up and down his dark massive erection. Dorian met his good eye and held it as he sank down upon Jasper’s shaft.

Dorian groaned as ripples of pleasure sang through him. He leaned back into Jasper, his hands in Jasper’s hair as he thrust into him. Bull let out a small growl, his hand increasing to a rougher rhythm. Dorian could almost _feel_ his eye running from his panting chest, down to his straining member as he watched them make love.

“ _Ohh!_ ” Dorian whimpered as he felt Jasper thickened within him, his fingers clutching Dorian as his thrusts became sharper, hitting the most intimate pleasure spot in his body. He tried to keep his eyes on Bull, but he felt himself getting close, and the world was spiraling out of focus. Dorian grasped his weeping cock and began to pump, his breathe shuddering and his limbs shaking as he neared his release.

Suddenly Jasper slowed to a halt, drawing Dorian’s hand off of his desperate member. “No, no…” protested Dorian, vaguely wrestling in Jasper’s grasp even as he attempted to wriggle into him. 

“Shhh,” soothed Jasper as he held him still. Dorian told himself to breathe and relax, finding it extraordinarily difficult while Jasper’s rock hard length was still imbedded deeply inside him, and his own screaming at him.

“Bull,” called out Jasper, his hand beckoning. “Come here.”

Dorian’s eyes snapped open in time to see Bull stand for the first time all evening. His enormous bare feet creaked upon the wooden floor as he neared the bed. Dorian shuddered as he closed in, his impressive length perfectly on display as he stopped in front of them.

Dorian waited, his body aflutter with anticipation now that Bull was so close he could smell his earthy musk. If he was to just reach out he could – 

“Touch him,” invited Jasper, speaking directly to Bull.

Dorian’s cock twitched with those words.

The Iron Bull bent down, his powerful body looming over them as he peered into Dorian’s face, his one eye dark with arousal.

“Is that what you want, Dorian?” Bull said in a low voice, his breath surprisingly minty. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Dorian gulped as he trembled, so close to the edge he could hardly speak. “Yes,” he panted. “Yes…”

Iron Bull smirked and lifted Dorian’s chin. His rough thumb lightly traced Dorian’s lip, and that one tiny touch was enough to make Dorian shiver. Bull knelt to one knee, his head now more level with their’s as he leaned in. Dorian parted his lips for a kiss but instead let out a wanton sound as Bull took a long hot lick off his neck as if he was shaved ice in summer. His eyes closed as he felt Bull’s sharp teeth skim over his jugular, with just enough pressure for that hint of danger that made his pulse jump with renewed adrenaline as his head fell back onto Jasper’s shoulder. The teeth turned into soft wet kisses over his chest, this tongue playfully sipping at him as he blazed a trail down his body. Dorian trembled in excitement as he neared his throbbing arousal, unconsciously tilting his hips closer to him in hope…. The tilt caused Jasper to shift with a stifled breath. His hold on Dorian tightened more securely even as he felt him flex inside him. Dorian turned his head in search of Jasper’s mouth, their heated tongues languidly flicking over each other as Bull lovingly kissed the ridges of his belly. 

“ _Oh!_ ” Dorian suddenly cried, his mouth leaving Jasper’s as an intense heat enveloped his neglected cock; moistened lips pulled up and down his shaft as a warm calloused hand rolled his smooth balls at the same time. Dorian instinctively grabbed hold of one of Bull’s horns and bucked into him. As he did so, Jasper loosened his hold and with a groan began to move.

Jasper’s penetrating caress… the feel of Bull’s smooth lips and rough chin… Jasper’s hot breath puffing into the crook of his neck… the desperate sounds he could vaguely hear himself making through the haze of ecstasy he was currently enduring… It was magic. Gloriously maddening magic as Dorian writhed onto his lover’s cock and undulated into Bull’s wondrous mouth, the pressure building within him like a dam ready to burst…

“More…” he heard himself command. “More… _more_ …”

Bull’s long swull arms snaked around to circle around Jasper, cradling both their writhing hips as he suckled harder, allowing Dorian to fuck his mouth without resistance. With a harsh cry Dorian kept his hold on Bull’s horn and reached back with the other hand to grasp Jasper by the nape of the neck, and rutted until his eyes began to water from the burning in his thighs and the intensity filling him to the brim until…

With a short but powerful shout he finally came, his breath rushing out as if punched in the gut as his spine arched and his toes curled, pleasure and relief in equal measure as he erupted into Bull’s mouth. The Iron Bull greedily drank him, humming as he did so, the vibration sending a deep shudder into Dorian’s quivering belly as he trembled blissfully against Jasper’s heaving chest. Solid arms embraced him from behind and the gentlest breathy kisses rained upon his temple. Dorian weakly turned his head and drew Jasper closer, seeking the comfort of his kiss as he smoothed over the hair he had been roughly grasping a moment before. Jasper’s taste was heady, and Dorian noticed that he was still hard inside him. 

“You’re beautiful…” Jasper murmured into his lips.

“You doing alright there, Vint?” Iron Bull inquired, his warm hands soothingly running up and down Dorian’s thighs. Dorian peered at him under heavy lids and thought he resembled the cat who ate the proverbial canary. 

“I dare say I’m well enough,” he slurred with a blissful smile.

Suddenly the air was hot at his ear – Bull’s lips tickled him as he sensually whispered. “You have the sweetest come I’ve ever tasted.” That low vibration, a cross between a growl and a purr, sent tingles through Dorian’s hazy senses. 

He felt Jasper chuckle behind him. “Heh. See? I told you you were sweet.”

Dorian managed to huff. “You said it in regards to my temperament.”

“True…” Jasper nuzzled his neck. “But I meant the other thing too.”

Dorian felt his cheeks blush and hoped it would be mistaken for post coital coloring. “Please do not get dewy eyed in front of company, Jasper.”

A deep chortle came from the cavern of the Iron Bull’s barreled chest. “You both are fucking adorable.”

Dorian reached up and took hold of a horn. “That’s enough chatter.” He brushed Bull’s lips with his own, the touch leaving a warm tingle upon his mouth. “I think I need to lie down for a moment,” Dorian declared, only half lying. Once Bull and Jasper carefully shifted him to lie comfortably upon the mattress, Dorian gave them a lazy wave of his hand. “You two go ahead. I’ll be with you shortly.”

Jasper’s swung his attention to the Iron Bull – Dorian saw him blush as he realized how close Bull was, and how hard and naked they both were…

Bull’s gaze was hooded and soft as he slowly took Jasper’s hand and planted a tender kiss in the palm. “No worries, boss…” he murmured as he did the same to the other hand. “I’ll follow your lead.”

Bull placed both of Jasper’s hands on the carved planes of his chest. He left them there and waited for Jasper to make his move. Jasper’s throat worked, and his hands began to slide down along the scarred edges the Quinari’s powerful torso. The Iron Bull kept still as he touched him, allowing him to do as he liked, the only evidence of his struggle was the deep and focused inspiration of his breath.

When Jasper’s exploration reached the outside flank of Bull’s muscular buttocks, a low growl came from his chest. Jasper looked up to see Bull giving him a seductive grin complete with a suggestive flex of his hips beneath Jasper’s hands. Jasper smiled back and took the hint. He did it again, purposefully caressing up and down the contours of his buttocks and paying particular attention the lateral line of his hips. Jasper kept eye contact as he touched him, listening to him purr in that animalistic way of his as Bull looked at him with the perfect combination of a submissive-predator. 

Jasper’s boldness increased, his fingertips lightly scratching Bull’s low back as he drew him closer. Bull sighed when Jasper nuzzled into his neck and began to nip and tease the vulnerable flesh there. Iron Bull leaned forward, pushing Jasper’s back to the bed as he loomed over him, their combined weight lifting Dorian up. Bull was careful to keep his weight in his arms as he slowly slid up, encouraging Jasper’s moist kisses from his neck down his chest. 

Dorian saw Jasper move and heard Bull moan as Jasper grasped his manhood and caressed its engorged length. The Quinari took Jasper’s other hand and guided it to join the first one. Now that both hands were sliding up and down together, Bull’s knees came up on the bed, bracing himself on either side of Jasper and began to slowly thrust; Bull purred as he glided within Jasper’s hold, grasping and slightly twisting up and down his cock. Dorian could see the Iron Bull trembling, and palmed himself as he felt his member begin to stir…

Bull sat back to disengage Jasper’s hands before diving in for a kiss. He went in slow, but the moment their lips touched it became hot and hurried, Jasper’s fingers digging into his enormous shoulders as they moaned into each other’s mouths in erotic abandon, their bodies rubbing against one another. Dorian grew hard as Bull took Jasper’s arousal and stroked. Jasper’s head fell back with a low groan, his hips flexing in time with the Iron Bull’s rhythm as Bull suckled at his neck. Dorian could see his tongue swipe across Jasper’s exposed throat. Jasper’s face softened in pleasure as Bull leisurely tasted his collarbone, chest and finally found a pert nipple to tease.

With a moan, Jasper’s head turned and suddenly looked right at Dorian, his eyes drinking in the sight of Dorian lying on the bed watching them. Jasper groaned, no doubt from Bull’s touch and catching Dorian polishing his own shaft. Dorian gave him a heated grin and moved his hand a bit faster, allowing Jasper to see how aroused he was. Jasper’s breathing grew harsher, his limbs shook as he clutched onto Bull, his dazed eyes hungrily watching Dorian pleasure himself. To add to the effect, Dorian bit his lip and let his free hand sensuously wandering over the line of his torso, hypnotizing Jasper with his display. Dorian tilted his head back as though in the throughs of passion and let out a helpless little whimper… 

Jasper half gasped, his eyes involuntarily closing as his head tossed from side to side. Dorian could see that Bull was pumping more forcefully now, taking Jasper over the edge.

“Oh… _ahh!_ ” 

Jasper’s nails dug into Bull’s shoulders as he came, his shuddering cry and the erotic telltale arch of his spine feeding Dorian’s aching member. Pale fluid shot through Bull’s hand and splashed onto Jasper’s trembling belly. The Iron Bull didn’t miss a beat and lapped the mess up like a cat with a bowl of cream. 

Jasper weakly lifted his head and saw him do so, his eyes widened when he saw Bull cleaning him with his mouth. “Oh god…” he whimpered.

Bull chuckled, licking his lips. “You’re already twitching,” he indicated with his hand still wrapped around Jasper’s member. “You’ll be ready again in no time.” 

Jasper took him by the chin. “Come here.”

Iron Bull complied and was met with a long wet kiss – Dorian grew hot as he imagined their salty tongues sliding over each other. 

Jasper pushed and Bull was lying on the bed with Jasper eagerly kissing down the length of his body. All the way down. The moment Bull’s breathing deepened, Dorian knew Jasper had found his target. Jasper’s head slowly bobbed, Bull’s head tilted back as he sighed. 

“Oh that’s good…”

Dorian’s cock gave an almost painful throb; he gasped lightly as the feeling rippled through him. He was already so close to releasing – probably a few flicks of his wrist would do the trick, but he wanted more. His eyes roamed along Jasper’s body and settled on his derrière, slightly pulsing as Jasper worked Bull’s shaft.

Dorian crawled to them, his member heavily hanging under him as he made his way to Jasper. Jasper flinched when he touched him, but relaxed again the moment he recognized his lips upon his backside, lovingly nipping at the taunt flesh. Dorian teased his way up to his low back, tickling his spine with his mustache as he lightly rained kisses on his sweat slick muscles. 

Bull sat up slowly so not to break Jasper’s tempo. Dorian met his eye as he leaned back into his arms, his good eye not missing a thing as he regarded Dorian kneeling behind Jasper.

 _So he wants a show, does he?_ Dorian grinned, took hold of the twin globes of Jasper’s ass, pressed his heavy arousal between its cleft, and began to grind.

Dorian didn’t fight the groan that came out of him, nor the sweet ecstasy as he slid against Jasper, using his hands to squeeze his buttocks along his cock as he humped him. Jasper matched Dorian’s rhythm, using the momentum of Dorian’s amorous thrusts to suck Bull with greater vigor. Bull’s breath grew harsher, his hands gripping and releasing the sheets as he watched Dorian with a hooded eye. Desire seized Dorian like a demon, and before he knew what was happening he was growling and rutting like an animal until with a strangled moan he gushed onto Jasper’s back. 

“Fuck…” Bull groaned, his chest heaving as Jasper devoured him. Bull’s limbs and breath suddenly tightened, his eyelid fell shut and his mouth opened wide with a forceful grunt as he came. Jasper swallowed over and over as the Iron Bull fell back with a contented sigh, tenderly petting Jasper’s hair as he caught his breath.

His thighs were trembling so much Dorian had no choice but to sit and ride out his climax. Jasper finished tending to the Iron Bull, sliding his silky mouth off with a moist pop. Bull swiped his thumb across Jasper’s swollen bottom lip affectionately. Jasper gave the thumb a brief kiss before checking on Dorian.

“You alright?”

“I’m well, amatus. Although I’m afraid I did make quite a mess…”

Jasper’s glittering eyes crinkled. “That’s alright, I like you messy.”

“Gotta say, it works for me too,” Bull contributed.

Jasper looked over with a grin. “Right? It’s –“ his sentence broke off when he noticed Bull’s surprisingly stiff member. “Wow. That’s… impressive.”

The bed shook from the rumble of Iron Bull’s laughter. “You’re not so bad yourself, boss.” He leaned up, his lips sipping at Jasper’s. “You ready to put that thing to work?”

“On you?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Jasper gulped, collecting himself. “How do you want it?”

“I’m in the mood for a little rough. You up for it?”

“Yeah, I can do that. What position do you prefer?”

The Iron Bull shrugged. “Dealer’s choice.”

Dorian watched him think about it for a moment. 

“Lie back,” Jasper said. “Bring your hips to the edge.”

Bull grinned and did as he asked, settling himself as Jasper vacated the bed, looking around until he found the oil bottle he and Dorian had used earlier.

“Wait,” the Iron Bull said. “Leave that. I’ve got a better idea.” He crooked his finger at Jasper. Jasper walked over and Bull slowly spun him around. Spayed upon Jasper’s lower back was the remainder of Dorian’s spend, drying but still thick. Bull scraped up the goop and had Jasper watch as he spread his legs slicked his entrance with it.

“Oh you naughty man…” Dorian whispered, his blood racing as his pulse shot up.

“Waste not...” Bull quoted lightly, his hips undulating slightly onto his fingers. Jasper went to the edge of the mattress, earning an unobscured view of Bull’s readying himself. Dorian could see Jasper’s throat work, his hand drifting southward to palm his member as he watched. He knelt down and kissed up along the line of Bull’s inner thigh until he could go no higher. Jasper took over, removing Bull’s hand and replaced it with his mouth…

Bull’s toes curled with a low purr, his glistening hand stroking up and down his arousal at a leisurely pace. Jasper’s arms wrapped around the Iron Bull’s massive thighs, holding him prisoner as he pleasured him. Bull softly moaned, his thumb slowly circling the tip of his cock.

Renewed with vigor, Dorian went to him, replacing Bull’s hand with his own as he caressed along the silky, moist tip.

A huge hand took him by the jaw and with a growl he was pulled – suddenly Bull’s tongue was locked with his, hungrily plunging into Dorian’s pliant lips. Dorian may have lost his hold, but he returned the kiss, their tongues sparring as Bull’s hands greedily groped his back, chest, thighs… anything he could reach. Dorian trembled at his rigor, his plain arousal feeding into Dorian’s own.

Bull’s hand found the crook of Dorian’s knee, and in a flash Dorian was lying backwards on top of him, his backside facing Bull. He felt himself be pulled back, and a strong, wet tongue lapped at his sensitive hole. Heat shot through Dorian, making him groan out loud. Jasper paused to look up, finding Dorian looking back at him, shuddering, as Bull’s mouth played with him. Jasper gave him a sexy grin. Dorian barely had time to return it before Jasper disappeared between Bull’s legs once more.

Bull’s lips and tongue were working their magic, making Dorian’s manhood swell and his breath shake. Something Jasper did made Bull moan, the vibration moving from his throat directly into Dorian’s nethers. Dorian throbbed, and bit his lip to quell the sensation. He wasn’t going to last long. He needed to speed things up a little.

He opened his eyes and saw that the Quinari’s darkly heavy length was splayed upon his belly, stiff and within reach… Dorian leaned down sipped the tip, running his tongue along the smooth slit to collect the salty moisture there. 

The noise that came out of Bull was animalistic, the pressure along Dorian’s entrance increased as Dorian tasted him. Dorian sucked in as much as he could, working along his girth, seeking valuable air where he could as it became difficult to breath through Bull’s insistent oscillating along his rim.

Dorian groaned as Bull’s fingers went inside him, but to his surprise they did not go far. They lingered just inside his rim and stretched him open until Dorian’s breath hitched in slight discomfort. All thought of pain vanished like a puff of smoke when Bull’s tongue plunged inside…

Bull’s cock fell forgotten from his mouth as Dorian let out a desperate, passionate sound. His hips moved of their own accord as he thrust hungrily onto Bull’s long, slick spear of a tongue, the fingers hooked inside adding to the sensations cascading through him as he lost all reason.

His balls seized and with a choked cry he half orgasmed onto Bull’s chest, the meager spurt of spend a tiny splash from his still hard cock. A soothing hand ran up and down his trembling spine. Dorian swiped at the sweat dripping through his eyelashes as he caught his breath. Jasper was standing, looking at him, his eyes black with dilation, and his gaze intense. When he met his eyes, Jasper grabbed him by the nape and took his lips. Dorian tingled at his heady taste and shuddered at the possessive passion of his kiss, deep and full of want. Dorian grasped his hair, yanking his head back. Dorian returned his advance with possession of his own, worrying the tender skin of Jasper’s neck and then sucking hard.

The sound Jasper made was glorious, his hands tangled into Dorian’s hair as he ground his pelvis into the Iron Bull.

“Bull…” he groaned “…please tell me you’re ready…”

“Do it. Don’t hold back,” he replied, his erotic voice husky. “Come here, you…”

Dorian felt himself be pulled away from Jasper and turned around to see Iron Bull just before Jasper plowed into him. The impact rippled all the way to Bull’s head, his eyes back, his arms around Dorian tightened. 

“Too much?” Jasper asked.

“No it’s good. Don’t stop…”

So he didn’t. Dorian watched Jasper plant his hands on either side of Bull and take him, hard and fast. Bull groaned, his hands clutching Dorian like a lifeline as his breath burned hot into his skin. The bed creaked with the force of Jasper’s thrusts. 

“Ahh… ah Dorian…” Bull moaned into his neck. “Ride me… _ahh…_ ride me _please…_ ” 

Dorian disengaged his hold on him and climbed on. Jasper stilled his flexing hips and waited with tense patience.

Dorian straddled Bull and slowly descended onto his feverish shaft, Bull’s hands there to steady him. Dorian sighed, his bottom lip trapped in his teeth as he stretched inside, already feeling the ripples of pleasure as he took him in inch by inch. Just when he though he had reached his limit, he felt his derrière touch the base; full to the brim, he felt himself tremble. Or perhaps it was Bull who trembled, as his breath shook and his cock pulsed within him. Or maybe it was Jasper, his cock imbedded deep inside the Quinari, and his soft, shuddering lips raining kisses on Dorian’s back… It didn’t seem to matter anymore.

Dorian was the first to move. He shifted forward and rocked back, his breath catching at the delicious friction along his inner walls. Bull’s hands flexed on his bent thighs as he watched Dorian ride him slowly, his piercing eye taking in every detail. Dorian leaned back, arching his spine to take him in a little further. His eyes drifted closed as he undulated, multiple hands running over him as Jasper flicked his ear with his tongue. Dorian turned his head and found Jasper’s mouth, running his tongue over his upper lip like a feral cat. He felt Jasper shudder against him. Bull’s breath hitched as he felt it too. 

“Now, amatus,” Dorian whispered into his mouth.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Jasper pulled out almost all the way and thrust in hard. As Bull’s spine arched up with a passionate groan, Dorian felt his cock throb and push in. Jasper’s rhythm sent a seismic effect directly into Dorian as he rode Bull, his member rubbing against that powerfully splendid place deep inside him; the moist slapping and heated noises were like caresses as he lost himself in the sensations.

“ _Faster!_ ” Bull called out, his hands gripping Dorian’s ass. 

Dorian saw red as Jasper increased his tempo to an unrelenting pace, making Bull’s mighty cock quicken, and Dorian had to hold on for fear of being thrown off. 

His lungs were burning as he fought for breath, his muscles squeezing, clenching, seeking as the overwhelming sensations overtook him. Hands were on his desperate cock, pumping him... Bull was grunting the way he had done when Jasper had been swallowing him… he could feel Jasper’s haggard breathing on the back of his neck… Bull’s hold tightened on Dorian, grinding him fiercely against his pelvis until Dorian felt something swell and burst…

Dorian arched as his cock flexed inside the fist that held him and he came with a shattering cry. Bull groaned long and deep beneath him, and Jasper was right behind as he jutted and released into Bull, moaning with rapturous relief into Dorian’s sweaty nape.

Jasper melted into Dorian like butter left under the hot sun. Dorian’s arms were so shaky he could hardly keep himself upright, leaning onto Bull’s powerful torso.

Bull’s fingers tenderly brushed Dorian’s flushed cheek, a sensual smile playing on his lips.

“You boys doin’ ok, there?”

Dorian swallowed, doing his best to regain his capacity to speak. “I… I think I’m done… Jasper?”

Just then, Jasper’s legs gave out, his weight sliding off of Dorian and onto the floor with a heavy thud. From the edge of the bed came a feeble : “I’m alright!”

Dorian gestured to his exhausted lover. “He’s done too.”

The Iron Bull chuckled before taking hold of Dorian and carefully helping him dismount, his legs like jelly as he slid off of him and onto the bed. Bull went to Jasper’s aid. As the Quinari stood Dorian stared, and had to blink hard to confirm what he was seeing.

“Andraste’s tits, Bull! After all that, how are you still that hard?”

Jasper’s head peeked up like a prairie dog. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw that Bull was standing half-cocked.

The Iron Bull gave a hearty laugh. “What can I say?” He said with a proud shrug. “My kind have stamina. Although, I do seem to be luckier than some. You guys sure did a great job keeping up, though. Come on, boss. Up you get…” He bent and lifted him easily, supporting Jasper even as he lightly protested the need for assistance.

“I’m really alright. I just need to get the circulation back in my legs…” to prove his point, Jasper attempted to take a step and wound up stumbling into Bull’s waiting arms. Jasper looked sheepish, but by the way he was holding him, and looking down with that bemused expression, Iron Bull didn’t seem to mind at all.

Bull cradled Jasper’s face and met his eyes. Dorian felt a tiny pang of possession – the manner in which he caressed his amatus’s jaw and the warmth in his eye far more intimate than anything else they had done all night.

“You did real good, boss. Real good. What you did took a lot of trust. Thanks for that.” Bull kissed him tenderly before murmuring something in his ear. Whatever it was sent a fresh and flustered blush through Jasper’s high cheeks. His bright eyes found Dorian’s and he could swear that his sweet Inquisitor was glowing.

“Thank you, I um… Thank you, Bull.”

“Anytime.” Jasper gratefully sat on the bed, and Bull turned his attention to Dorian. His breath hitched for a moment. Something about Iron Bull’s gaze…

The Quinari leaned over him and Dorian felt his pulse speed up. He kept his composure as Bull stopped mere inches from him. 

“Well, Vint, I’m not saying we expunged a thousand years of bad blood tonight, but I think it was a very fun step in the right direction.”

Dorian cleared his throat. “I suppose history could take a backseat in the carriage of progress for an evening of elation. You are, after all, a very rude beast. But as it turns out, no slouch…”

Bull smirked knowingly and leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss. Dorian’s heart pattered within his ribs and he had to swallow a sigh as their lips parted ways. Iron Bull’s lips tickled Dorian’s ear.

“I can see why he chose you, Dorian Pavus, and I don’t just mean physically. I’m glad we’ve become friends.”

Dorian balked at the unexpected warmth and sincerity of those words. Even when he had been writhing on top of him minutes ago, he hadn’t felt this exposed…

Bull pulled away and in two steps with his long legs he was at the pile of his clothes. He proceeded to get dressed.

“Well this was real fun, guys. Thanks again for the invite. I’ll just see myself out.”

“Bull,” Jasper said. “You’re not imposing. I could order us all some beer, or…”

Jasper tried force himself to stand, but Bull easily pushed him down again.

“Boss, it’s ok. You both need to rest, and I’ll get a drink with the boys. Raincheck on the beer… for next time.” He ‘winked,’ buckled his belt, and strode off down the landing with a lazy wave, closing the door softly behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Dorian flopped unceremoniously onto the bed with a groan. “Ahh, I think that brute broke me…”

The mattress dipped as Jasper flopped down beside him with a heavy exhale. “Ugh, me too…”

———— 

“ _Mmmm_ , that’s so lovely…” Dorian sighed. Tingles ran from his scalp to his toes as Jasper’s magic fingers worked the scented serum into his hair. Indeed there was few things better in life than sharing a hot bath with one’s beloved after a glorious three-way. 

Jasper chuckled, the vibration tickling Dorian’s back. “What is this stuff for, anyway?”

“Mmm, just a little something to keep my scalp from drying out like a frozen prune in this absurd climate.”

He heard Jasper sniff. “It smells nice.”

“Yes, I believe that’s the dawn lotus, mixed with a few secret ingredients I’m sworn to secrecy about. Time to rinse.” He sat up and Jasper grasped a pitcher from the table beside them. He scooped the water and poured it over Dorian’s tilted head, the rush of the warm water and Jasper’s gentle hands giving a pleasant sensation as he washed the mixture from his hair. Once rinsed, Jasper settled and Dorian reclined to rest on his smooth chest. Jasper nuzzled his ear affectionately as his arm draped across Dorian’s torso.

“What about all the other bottles you have over there? Why could you possibly need so many?”

Dorian scoffed. “Amatus, I don’t expect you to understand, what with my effortless beauty and flawless physique, but occasionally I need to help it along. Especially with doomsday upon us, I want to look my best.”

“Oh, is that so?” A hand ran languidly up and down Dorian’s flank, giving him goosebumps. “Then maybe you should go into battle naked? That’s when you look the best to me…” Dorian laughed as a playful set of teeth nibbled behind his ear.

“I would if it wasn’t so dreadfully cold.”

“Well, their loss.”

“But your gain,” Dorian turned his head to find Jasper’s lips waiting for him. Afterward, he sighed and relaxed into Jasper’s arms, beyond content.

There was a long pause. “Dorian?”

“Hmm?”

Another pause, but this one was more tense. Dorian took his hand in his. “What is it?”

Jasper held his hand in return, before giving him a light peck on his wet hair. “No, never mind. It’s not important. Although, speaking of prunes…” he lifted their palms to see their fingers had become wrinkly. “We’d should probably vacate the water.”

The bath water had started to cool, so Dorian had no objections. They dried off, put their sleep-bottoms on and turned down the bed.

Once settled, Jasper reached for him. Dorian met his lips with a light kiss. “Goodnight,” Jasper murmured.

“Goodnight, amatus.”

Jasper blew out the candle to cast them into comforting darkness as they settled into the covers. Dorian was laxed from sex and his bath, so he knew sleep would come easily. He felt himself beginning to drift off when he felt the bed dip closer to him.

“Hey Dorian?” Jasper whispered.

Dorian opened his eyes to see him leaning over him, his demeanor uncertain.

“Yes, what is it?”

Jasper’s eyes flicked as though he was going to back out. Dorian waited.

“Look, it’s been a long night – a great night! Actually. I just thought since we’re all warmed up and…” Jasper’s stammering trailed off into a a self conscious sigh. “I was wondering if you would… I would like very much to make love with me receiving, this time.”

Oh… All thought of sleep went out of Dorian’s head at this unexpected twist. 

“Amatus –“

“Of course if you’re too tired, we can wait until tomorrow if you want –“

It was Dorian’s turn to interrupt. He raised himself up and planted an unhurried kiss upon Jasper’s stammering mouth. His lips softened under his, and with a hum of approval he fell into Dorian’s arms. They breathed each other’s breaths and Dorian found himself on top of him, tugging the blanket out from between them as Jasper opened his legs to cradle him. Dorian pushed the pillows at Jasper’s head aside so he could tilt his head back and delve further into his sweet mouth, Jasper moaned as he captured his head and slowly suckled his tongue. He could feel Jasper’s hands warm as they grasped his bare shoulders, flanks, and back again.

Dorian pulled away, both of them breathless. He peered down at Jasper’s lust blown eyes. “We’ll take this slow. If you ever want to stop, you tell me. Is that understood?”

Jasper nodded. “Yes.”

Dorian smiled and waited for Jasper to return it. When he did, Dorian settled his elbows on either side of Jasper and pressed his groin directly over his. Their breaths deepened as they ground against one another, sipping at each other’s lips and tongues as they slowly moved with delicious friction. Jasper’s knees rubbed up and down Dorian’s hip, his toes caressing the posterior line of Dorian’s legs, sending rich tingles through his body. He could feel them both hardening through their soft trousers, the earlier evening’s activities leaving them more sensitive than usual.

Jasper’s ankles linked together behind Dorian’s backside, encouraging him to use more pressure. Dorian complied, but not before shifting back to push Jasper’s bent knees up to Jasper’s chest until his hips tilted off the mattress, giving full access to his barely clothed nether region. Dorian hooked his arms into the crook of Jasper’s knees, holding him in place as he ground his erection from Jasper’s entrance, to his balls to his cock hard and slow. Jasper moaned, his hands grasping at Dorian’s shoulders as his legs flexed to angle his pelvis against him further.

“Do you want more?” 

“Yes…” came the ragged sigh. “Yes I want more… Dorian… Dorian…”

Dorian reached under Jasper’s gyrating hips and found the edge of his sleep trousers. He pulled the clothing down to Jasper’s elevated knees, pushed his legs forward with his arms, wet his lips and gave Jasper’s exposed entrance a long moist lick.

Jasper bucked with a gasp, his whole body tensed for just a moment before he groaned and his legs widened further. Dorian held his knees up as he lapped at him lovingly, making sure to tease and flick the rim, to prod the entrance, to carefully suck at the delicate skin leading to Jasper’s balls.

“Hold these…” Dorian instructed, having the breathless Jasper wrap his arms around the back of his legs. Dorian had him widen his knees out to the side. “There, just like that.” Dorian sucked his own thumb until it was very slick and pressed it carefully against Jasper’s hole. Jasper twitched as he ran his thumb slowly along the puckered rim; Dorian leaned over and swiped his tongue against the underside of Jasper’s balls, his reward was the gorgeous sound that Jasper made. 

“Dorian…” he moaned, his hold on his knees loosening.

“Don’t let go.”

“But I –“

“Not yet, amatus. Keep them up.”

Jasper shifted in compliance, but the moment Dorian continued his hips began to dip down again. He used his free hand to help keep him in place, his mouth at Jasper’s smooth stones, and his thumb oscillating just inside the rim.

When Jasper’s breath became borderlined with discomfort Dorian set him back down on the bed. Relief poured into Jasper’s face, even as his cock stood straight up dark and ready. Dorian pulled his pants the rest of the way off and set his legs slowly down. “Be right back,” he assured him. He went to the nightstand to fetch the oil they used and poured a generous amount into his and Jasper’s hand. 

He snuggled up to Jasper and slowly stroked up and down his shaft. Jasper returned the sentiment, grasping Dorian’s rod, caressing him from root to tip. Leisurely their lips and tongue met, softly purring into each other’s mouths as they coated one another in the sweetly scented oil. 

Jasper’s thumb slid across Dorian’s slit, and he felt his control shudder as his arousal spiked. Dorian took him by the wrists and pinned him down before roughly plundering his mouth with his tongue, dominating his lips in the way his ready cock ached to. Jasper groaned and pressed up to meet him, their tongues and teeth sparring. Dorian was tempted to climb on top of him then and there and ride him until they were spent. 

_No,_ he reminded himself, even as Jasper wriggled passionately beneath him. _This is for him…_

Dorian broke the kiss and his impassioned Jasper immediately nipped and sucked along any part of Dorian he could reach.

“Dorian…” he sighed, his words muffled as he suckled at Dorian’s collarbone. “Please…”

It took more willpower than he’d like to admit, but Dorian pulled away, releasing Jasper’s wrists and moved kneel between Jasper’s bent and glistening legs. His cock throbbed as he looked down at him; his bright eyes blown, flushed marks on the skin of his wrists, his breaths unsteady and his member engorged and glazed with passion.

Dorian took a deep breath, willing his control to sustain, before taking Jasper by the hand and guided it to rest at his own shaft.

“Touch yourself, but do not come,” he ordered huskily.

Jasper nodded, and gingerly ran his loose fist along his arousal. Whilst he did that, Dorian poured another healthy dollop of oil into his palm and rubbed it along and into Jasper’s entrance.

He lightly moaned as Dorian carefully entered him with two fingers. Jasper opened easily, this being a regular bit of foreplay for them. It was only when a third finger joined that Jasper gasped and tightened around him. Dorian stilled his movement and saw that fresh beads of sweat had broken out along Jasper’s brow, and not all together from pleasure.

“Breathe, amatus,” he reminded him. “Do you want me to stop?”

Jasper took a labored breath and shook his head. “No, keep going.”

Dorian looked down at Jasper’s hand wrapped around himself, fidgeting and unsure.

Dorian clicked his teeth in mock scolding. “ _Tsk, tsk._ My dear Inquisitor, you’re neglecting yourself.” He leaned down to the exposed tip and gave it a moist, lingering kiss, lapping at the oil and Jasper’s natural salt. Jasper’s breath became deeper as he teased him, his muscles softening and his sighs less tense as he touched himself again. When his hips began to move into Dorian’s hand, he sat back and watched.

Jasper gasped as he shifted down onto Dorian’s fingers, drawing them further inside, but this gasp was not one of pain – he stroked himself in time with his hips undulating.

The inner muscles around Dorian’s fingers softened and tightened rhythmically. 

“Do you like it?” Dorian inquired, although he could surmise the answer.

Jasper grinned, clearly enjoying himself. “Mmm-hmm.”

Dorian quirked an eyebrow. “Would you care for a little more?”

He nodded. “ _Mmm_.”

Dorian pushed deeper, timing his fingers to meet Jasper’s thrust. Jasper’s thighs contracted and then widened with a purr. “ _Ohhh…_ ” he sighed absently, arching instinctively.

Dorian crooked his fingers and hissed as Jasper clenched them with a hot moan. “Easy, easy!” he soothed urgently, breathing through the pain as the joints of his phalanges clashed together.

Jasper shuddered, his chest working and his fist squeezing at the base tight on his weeping cock. After a moment the tension left his face, and Dorian could remove his crunched digits to shake the blood back into them.

“Sorry… I almost came…” Jasper explained.

 _Ah,_ Dorian comprehended, making a mental note of that stimulating spot he’d discovered for future reference. 

“Think nothing of it. I commend your willpower.”

Jasper looked at him then, a sudden fierce intent upon his countenance as he sat up to gingerly touch Dorian’s cheek before planting a sweet kiss upon his lips. 

“I love seeing you this way…” Jasper’s feathery fingertips caressed the line of Dorian’s member, sending a strong tingle through Dorian’s spine. “You’re so strong… so beautiful… so gentle…” Jasper kissed him between every sweet nothing, his hands wandering over Dorian, making him so heady with need he couldn’t even find the words to respond. So instead, he kissed him back, allowing his actions to speak for him in leu of the words he was afraid to say.

“Come inside me…” Jasper whispered into his shuddering lips. 

“As you wish, amatus.”

Dorian kissed him with such passion he hardly realized he had pushed Jasper down onto the bed, his limbs wrapped around Dorian as they moaned wetly around their sensual tongues. Dorian positioned himself, his moist tip pressed against Jasper’s quivering entrance.

“Remember to breathe…” 

Jasper nodded, and Dorian pushed.

He slid in easily at first, but as he surpassed the point his foreplay had softened there was more resistance. He was squeezing him so tightly it was almost painful. Jasper’s face had tensed, and he was biting his bottom lip.

Dorian wiped the sweat from his brow. “Breathe.”

A short exhale followed by an inhale, and Dorian felt the vice loosen, but he made no effort to go further yet. Instead he held as still as possible, ignoring his impatient member whining at him to continue.

“You’re alright?” he asked. 

Jasper took another shaky breath. “It feels… different.”

“Tell me,” encouraged Dorian.

Jasper licked his lips as he thought about it. “It’s… warm. Much warmer than I remembered.”

Dorian felt himself involuntarily flex. _Patience…_

“Good. What else?” He tenderly kissed the line of Jasper’s jaw to his neck.

Jasper sighed, his body relaxing a bit further. “Sort of stretched? I’m… full. I don’t know how else to describe it. It’s like… like I hadn’t realized I was… empty.”

The snug heat around Dorian’s shaft rippled for a moment, causing him to softly moan. Jasper drew him in a little more.

“I feel you…” Jasper moaned. “I feel you thickening… trembling…” 

Dorian shuddered as Jasper’s hands ran down the line of his chest and looped around to his quivering derrière. “Amatus…” he warned.

Damp thighs wrapped themselves around Dorian’s waist. The extra weight would have made him go deeper, but Dorian knew better. Instead he pulled out a bit and slowly slid back in. All seemed well, so he did it again. And again. He kept it at a shallow and methodical pace. Even as his arms burned, and his balls strained, and his body cried out for release, he held himself back, allowing Jasper to adjust. It was working, the tension inside was easing. 

“You’re arms are shaking…” commented Jasper. Dorian opened his eyelids to see Jasper looking up at him with trusting eyes.

“I’m fine.” 

“Are you all the way in?”

Dorian shook his head, finding it difficult to concentrate on his pressure and think sensibly, let alone talk. “No, not yet…”

The legs around him tightened like a python, drawing him in until he could go no further. They both groaned. Dorian’s arms collapsed and for a moment he landed hard onto Jasper’s chest, knocking the wind out of him and accidentally giving a single hard thrust into him. Jasper gave a harsh gasp and tightened at the sudden invasion. Dorian muttered an apology as he shifted his hips back and scrambled to prop himself onto his elbows. He made a move to resume his controlled pace, but Jasper’s hand pushed at his chest.

“ _No…_ ” Jasper shook his head. “No I’m sorry, I can’t…” 

Dorian didn’t hesitate for an instant. He pulled out completely, slid down Jasper’s body, took hold of his cock and swallowed him.

Jasper’s erotic groan filled the room, his hands tangled in the sheets as Dorian smoothly gulped him down with quick efficiency. He held Jasper’s shuddering thighs open, grinding his own throbbing member into the mattress as he waited for the burst of spend to fill his throat…

A warm hand found his cheek and carefully pushed him off of him. Jasper met him with greedy hands and a hungry mouth, yanking him back into his arms, rolling them over until Jasper was on top. 

Dorian knew what was coming. He eagerly opened his thighs to allow Jasper in, his body more than ready to welcome his demanding member and let him bring them both completion.

However, Jasper brought Dorian’s legs together again, and straddled him instead. Dorian looked up at him in confusion. He felt Jasper’s hand find his swollen cock and move it into position at his hole. Before Dorian could say anything, Jasper pushed him inside and sat.

Heat engulfed him and Dorian’s moan echoed Jasper’s. His hands instinctively flew to Jasper’s hips.

“Don’t move yet…”

“I won’t…” he promised.

Jasper leaned over, his palms sinking into the mattress on either side of Dorian’s head and began to thrust. The movements were choppy at first, but soon he got used to it, smoothing out the rhythm as he shifted back and forth onto Dorian’s shaft. Jasper trembled and sighed above him, his sweat dripping from his brow and splashing onto Dorian as his gorgeous body massaging him like a hot, wet fist.

“Dorian… ah… I think I want to go deeper…”

Dorian placed a hand on Jasper’s heart. “Sit back.”

Jasper complied, sitting fully on top of Dorian’s engorged rod. Dorian bit his lip as he felt Jasper’s inner muscles stretch to accommodate him.

Jasper’s head arched back with a long sigh. His palms rested on the flat plane of Dorian’s stomach and began to grind.

Dorian groaned, his fingers tightening in Jasper’s flexing hips as he rode him, vaguely aware of the mattress creaking beneath him as Jasper picked up speed. His name fell from his lips so prettily…

“Oh Dorian… Dorian…”

He pushed himself up, taking those pretty lips and covering them with his own. Jasper wrapped himself around him, returning the kiss with an appreciative moan. The kiss didn’t break until Dorian thrust upward, and Jasper’s lips parted with a wanton sound. 

“Jasper…”

“Don’t stop!” he cried out. To prove he meant it, he sat down hard onto Dorian’s spear, and Dorian followed suit. They found their rhythm, moving together, their arms wrapped tight around the other. Dorian reached between them to find Jasper’s lonesome cock and pumped it.

Jasper’s body clenched around him painfully as he cried out into Dorian’s neck. He pushed them down, placed his hands on either side of Dorian and rode him at a brisk gallop.

“Oh… ah… ahh… don’t stop…” he pleaded. “Don’t stop touching me…”

Dorian stroked him harder, loving how he did so Jasper sucked him inside even more. He was seeing red and his vision blurred. His entire being on fire as Jasper made love to him. Driving him wild… bringing him to the edge…

“Ahh… _ahh…_ Dorian!” he cried out desperately. “I can’t hold on!”

“Then don’t… Let go, amatus… amatus… _amatus!_ ”

Jasper gave a lascivious cry, his spend shooting out and his feverish inner walls seizing around Dorian until he felt himself finally climax — one long blissful moan later, the euphoria filled his entire being as his mind went blank. Afterward, he could only lay there as his heart raced within his rib cage.

With an exhausted exhale, Jasper fell into his arms, his entire body glazed in sweat as he panted into Dorian’s neck. 

“Oh my…” Jasper sighed in wonder.

Dorian grinned down at him adoringly, cradling Jasper as he combed the damp hair from his eyes and raining tender kisses upon his brow. “You were marvelous! Truly.” 

“Heh,” Jasper laughed shyly at the compliment, not meeting Dorian’s loving gaze. Instead he looked down Dorian’s chest. “I didn’t think about the mess…” he said, indicating his seed drying on Dorian’s torso. “And right after we bathed, too…”

Dorian frowned. “I suppose…”

Jasper slid out of his arms and slowly rose to his feet, his legs understandably wobbly.

“Where are you going?”

Jasper rubbed the back of his head, his eyes flitting about the room as he carefully walked towards the washroom. “I thought I’d get another bath going. Or maybe get a hot towel to clean up with. I could get us some wine, too. Do you want some wine? –“

“Jasper.”

He stopped his retreat and looked at Dorian with large pensive eyes.

“Do shut up, and come back to bed.”

Jasper sheepishly returned, crawling directly into Dorian’s waiting arms. Once his head was safely tucked under his chin once more, Dorian spoke. “Now then, tell me what’s wrong.”

His amatus let out a long breath. “I panicked,” he whispered. He offered nothing more, so Dorian prodded him.

“Go on.”

Jasper rolled to his side, so Dorian followed suit, sharing a down pillow as they lie face to face.

“When Bull left, he said that thing about trust. I was so nervous, but we all had such an amazing time together, and it got me thinking – maybe I wanted to try one more time. Receiving. With someone more experienced, like you.” He paused, his thumb absently stroking Dorian’s hand. “You weren’t hurting me… But I got scared. I panicked. That’s why I told you to stop.” His hold on Dorian’s hand tightened. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you,” he said with conviction. “I did. I _do._ But I still freaked out. And I’m sorry.”

Dorian cupped his cheek. “You have nothing to apologize for. I told you, just say the word and I would stop.”

Jasper smiled, his eyes glistening at the brims. “Yeah, you did say that. And you did. I know how excited you were, and how much you must have wanted to keep going, because hey, I’ve been there,” he raised his hand in acknowledgment. “But you put my needs before yours, and that really meant a lot. After that, I was able to enjoy myself again.” He planted a sweet kiss to Dorian’s palm, and held it to his stubbled cheek. “I always trusted you, but it’s… it’s like having that trust verified. I was just afraid you might not understand, after all that.”

Dorian kissed him softly, shushing any silly, self-deprecating words that might spill out from his beloved’s beautiful mouth. 

When he had Jasper sighing in contentment, he breathed into his parted lips. “Thank you for choosing me, amatus.”

Jasper smiled at him, love shining through his brilliant gaze. “A choice I’d make again…” he brushed Dorian’s lips with a kiss. “And again… and again…”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are welcome.


End file.
